Boundaries
by Seven-Bridges
Summary: When Sanji starts developing feelings for a certain green-haired bastard, he doesn't quite know what to do with himself... Can Nami and Robin help and reach their own respective goals in the process? ZoSan
1. Chapter 1

The marimo was pissing him off.

Sanji didn't know what it was that rubbed him so incredibly wrong that day, but he just had to see that moss head and he felt a vein popping on his forehead.

The man in question was currently on the deck, swinging a weight heavier than should be humanly possible around like it was nothing. His dark green coat lay long since forgotten in the grass, leaving his upper body bare and shining with sweat in the smouldering heat. The last island had been a summer one and although it had been days since they left it, the humidity in the air was still high enough to make their clothes cling to their skin.

Even their captain lay in the shadow of the sunny's mast, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, every once and again cursing the heat for keeping him from causing havoc on his own ship.

The rest of the crew spent the day somewhere in the depths of the ship to find some of the cooler spots to pursue activities that came with their respective jobs. Only Zoro and Brook didn't try to escape the heat. The latter one had even volunteered to be on watch that day, saying that he had spent too long without sunlight to care and he didn't have any skin to be burned or sweat glands to sweat, anyway ("Yohohoho! Skull joke!").

Sanji tossed his cigarette stump into the ocean and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, his eyes never leaving the marimo's training form. If he knew he was being watched from the balcony, then he gave no indication of it. How the idiot managed to stand the heat and even exercise without protection and right under the sun, was beyond Sanji. Anyone else would long since sport a scorching sunburn, he thought, but the marimo probably had absolved some ridiculous training in the past, keeping even the sun itself from touching him.

The chef snorted at the thought. That would be so like him.

"Oi, marimo! Trying to get your brain fried?" Sanji asked, smirking at the sudden tensing of muscles on his rival's back that he knew had nothing to do with the weight in his hands. He was the only one who could manage to piss the swordsman off with words alone. He only had to throw the smallest of insults in his direction to get the other man's blood boiling... and Sanji loved to have that kind of power over him.

"Bite me, love cook. Not all of us are sissies like you," Zoro answered without turning around.

Sanji's smile widened. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, least of all Zoro himself, but there was always something comforting in their daily fights. It eased his nerves more than his cigarettes ever could.

"Having the brains not to stand in the sunlight in the middle of the day when a perfectly fine tree is available just a few feet away or even the gym that's _made_ for training, doesn't make me a sissy, shithead."

Sanji heard Zoro huff at that, never once missing to swing the weight in his hands. "I won't go and hide from the sun. What's wrong, love cook? Worried about me?"

"In your dreams, marimo," Sanji answered and turned around to lit another cigarette.

He sucked in the soothing smoke, a small smile playing around his lips.

Yeah, their fights did have a certain quality to them... and if he was completely honest to himself: they were what he had missed most in the last two years. Right after his lovely ladies, of course.

* * *

><p>A comparable quiet dinner later (everyone was still tired from the heat), Sanji stood in his usual place again, watching the marimo swing around his weights as if he had never left them.<p>

"You gonna do that all day?"

"Leave me alone, shitty cook."

Sanji grinned as he watched Zoro's muscles flex at every move. He swore, the idiot had found new ones over the past years... probably in places that didn't usually _had_ muscles. He looked like a well working machine, a body made of cogs, each of them moving another one and all together building this perfect machine.

Sanji frowned. That metapher would work better on Franky, wouldn't it?

Still, the bastard shaping his body was to be expected. What had surprised him more, was that Zoro still managed to look that... well, _attractive_ if he had to admit it. His muscles were big, sure, but not overly so. They had just the right size to make him more handsome than bulky.

Sanji had met some muscleheads in his time who, like Zoro, never thought about other things than training their bodies. All of them looked more like gorillas than humans and neither was quite as strong as his nakama.

Not that he would ever admit any of that to him, of course.

He kept watching Zoro train, taking in every little move he made. Sweat ran down his back and Sanji followed a drop's path with his eyes. It moved between Zoro's shoulder blades, over his spine and vanished on the line of his pants.

Sanji licked his lips as his eyes stayed in that place, admiring the strength the back omitted and the perfectly formed butt, covered only by the thin piece of fabric that clung to Zoro's sweating body. Sanji knew, he was staring but that thought alone didn't manage to make him tear his eyes away.

And that was exactly what had pissed him off all day... whenever Zoro was in view, he could neither keep his eyes from following him, nor his mouth from watering or the distinctive kind of heat from gathering in his groin.

And that wasn't even a new development. Even before the events in Sabaody that divided the crew, he had caught himself stealing glances at the swordsman. He had tried to fight it at first, but Zoro only had to enter the room and Sanji's body began to react faster than his brain.

Sanji had never been attracted to men before, so he mused there had to be something about the swordsman that attracted him... something he couldn't quite grasp. Maybe it was this unbelievable power and strength or the unbending will that made Zoro so alluring to him.

And of course, that muscular body had to be a factor as well. The strong arms which could surely crush him if they ever were to embrace his body... the tight muscles covered with soft skin (as he knew from their endless fights)...

If those arms were to hold him tightly, but not too tight, the large hands running down his back, right to his ass, cupping it with just the right amount of strength. Hot breath against his cheek, whispering soft promises into his ear... hands leaving his behind and wandering to his fro- Sanji shuddered.

_That_ pissed him off. While Sanji could make the bastard angry with only a few words, all the marimo had to do was enter his thoughts and Sanji was done for.

Damn stupid bastard... Damn sexy bastard, bending down like that to pick up another weight, sticking out a body part, Sanji was dying to touch. It was just plain wrong of him to feel that way about the idiot... to stare at his rival as if he was a piece of meat he was ready to devour instead of an enemy he had sworn to defeat. They had been at each other's throats since day one and yet, here he was, staring at the bastard's tight ass, strong thighs and incredibly alluring back, having thoughts that leave him half hard in the middle of the day. It wasn't fair, was it?

"Quite a sight to behold," a voice said beside him and Sanji nodded absent-mindedly.

"Yeah, if only he wouldn't-," he started, before doing a double-take. Robin stood beside him, a big smile on her face. "R-Robin-chan! I... I was just..."

"Watching the sunset?" she asked helpfully, looking at him with knowing eyes.

"Yes! Yes, the sunset, of course! Beautiful, isn't it?" Sanji said laughing, the panic of being found out not yet leaving his body. The thought that one of his lovely ladies could catch him staring at the marimo of all people was unthinkable.

Robin took a sip of the cup in her hand, seemingly enjoying the hot liquid running down her throat. Sanji's eyes widened. When the hell did she pass him on her way to the kitchen?

"Robin-chan, why didn't you say something? I... I would've brewed you a fresh cup immediately!" he said, wondering how she could even drink something hot in this heat.

"While this is nowhere near as good as your coffee, cook-san, it's good enough for now. I really didn't want to disturb you. You seemed... preoccupied." There was a certain glint in Robin's eyes that made Sanji swallow. Did she know?

"R-Robin-chan... about... ehm..." he began to stutter, trying to think of something, anything, he could say to make her think otherwise.

"It's alright, cook-san. Enjoy the view," she said smiling, turning around and leaving him alone on the balcony.

Well, shit..., Sanji thought. First he began to watch the marimo's damn body and _liking_ the sight of it enough for his mind to vanish in the gutter and now he had made a fool out of himself in front of one of his favourite ladies.

Shaking his head, he turned around and went back into his kitchen. The last two years must have messed more with his head than he had expected.

* * *

><p>Robin smiled as she entered the girls' quarters. Their navigator sat at the table, reading a book that most likely contained either information about navigating through the Grand Line or tales about long lost treasures they could discover.<p>

"How did it go?" Nami asked, without looking up.

"As expected," Robin answered. "Cook-san panicked when he thought, I found out."

Shutting the book with a loud bang and taking off her reading glasses, Nami pinched the top of her nose and turned to Robin. "I still don't get it... Why is Sanji suddenly showing interest in _Zoro_ of all people? He has been all over women before..."

"Well, it has either to do with those two years, he refuses to tell us about or he simply developed feelings for swordsman-san," Robin replied, sitting down next to Nami. "I personally think it's the latter one... ever since the events of Thriller Bark, things between them seemed to... change."

"You mean, because Zoro was so badly hurt that time?"

Robin smiled. "Something like that, yeah."

Of course, she was thinking about the sacrifice both of them wanted to make and how Zoro knocked Sanji out to save his life, but she didn't intend to tell Nami any of that. If they ever wanted the rest of the crew to know, they would tell them in their own time.

"Well, that makes sense in a way... those injuries were the reason, Zoro was nearly killed in Sabaody, and Sanji seemed just as worried, if not more, as the rest of us. Still, to think that he likes men..." Nami said, frowning as if the thought couldn't quite get in her head.

"Oh, I don't think it's men, navigator-san. Just him." Robin said, emptied her cup and placed it on the table.

"Just Zoro? Is that even possible?"

"Love knows no boundaries. Developing feelings for another is the easy part, though. _Admitting_ them on the other hand..." Robin sighed as she thought of the panicked expression on Sanji's face.

Nami groaned beside her. "They would _never_ do that. Zoro will think it's a sign of weakness, while Sanji would rather cut off his leg before admitting to like another man. I think if anything should happen between them, they'll need a bit of... help..." Nami's voice trailed off at the end of the sentence. Her eyes glazed over and Robin could practically _see_ a plan forming in the other woman's head. "Yeah, help! We should help them, Robin!"

Robin smirked at her. She knew exactly where this was going. "Why, I never thought of you being the type to pair somebody up. Or... could you have an ulterior motive, navigator-san?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about. I'm only thinking of their happiness," Nami answered quickly and Robin wondered briefly if the navigator knew that her eyes had turned into beli signs.

Leaning back in her chair, Robin thought about all the things that could happen if they interfered in the men's relationship and smiled. The days on the Sunny sure promised to become more interesting.

* * *

><p>More? I didn't write anything for quite some time, so I hope this was alright XD<p>

It will turn mature in the future (I'm a pervert, I can't help it) and most likely be more ZoSan than SanZo... While I don't mind either way, I can't quite imagine writing Zoro being uke... o.o

Anyway, I would love to hear what you think! :D


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews! They reliefed me a lot because I thought I was very much out of practice XDD

Anyway, I know this story is rather simple (as in lots of romance and relationship development and less plotty... stuff) but I needed something like that to get the writing gears starting again.

This chapter will also be a bit funnier... hope you enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: Not owning One Piece, me.

* * *

><p>Sanji tilted his head as he looked at the sight before him. It was... well, strange wouldn't be quite the right word. 'Adorable?', he thought and grinned when he heard a light snore. Yeah, adorable was definitely better.<p>

Zoro lay in the middle of the deck, hands and feet spread out, a small bubble growing and deflating whenever he breathed out of his nose. Chopper was cuddled to his side, his small head resting on the swordsman's haramaki.

Their captain slept in much the same fashion as Zoro, his right foot lying on the marimo's chest, not disturbing him in the slightest.

Sanji faintly remembered Nami mentioning 'the idiots' were wrestling on the deck as he was preparing lunch earlier that day, so they might have passed out right after their match. That was probably thanks to the slight breeze appearing suddenly that morning. The whole crew felt rather drowsy because of the cooler air.

Sanji lit a cigarette as he watched his nakama sleep. Lunch was ready, but something kept him from kicking them awake like he normally did. They just looked so... cute?

He sighed as he breathed in the smoke. The world was coming to an end when he began describing the marimo as 'cute'. Although, he was... with those eyebrows creased in his sleep and one hand pulling the little reindeer closer to him as both snored contentedly. It made Sanji nearly envious of their small doctor, seeing him so comfortably lying at the marimo's side, his face the very picture of bliss.

Sanji gave himself a mental kick. He had to stop this pathetic behaviour before it became too late. Being attracted to that bastard was one thing, but using affectionate adjectives to describe him another one entirely. His gawking was already bad enough. If he even grew emotionally attached to the moss-head... well, things wouldn't end pretty, that much was certain.

"Oi, bastards! Feeding time!" Sanji shouted, kicking the marimo's foot when he was fed up with himself thinking strange thoughts. When the only reaction he got, was a loud snort, Sanji felt the familiar vein popping on his forehead again and took a deep breath to calm himself. He wasn't in the mood to fight... not when he had prepared such a lovely lunch for the ladies.

Crouching down, he put a hand beside his mouth and whispered, "Meat. Booze. Candy."

The effect was immediate. Luffy jumped up, fists punching the air and shouting 'MEEEEEAAAT!' while Zoro sat up, yawned loudly and rubbed the back of his head. Chopper jumped up same as Luffy, his eyes turning to stars as he mouthed 'Candy?' and began dancing around with Luffy, a chorus of 'meat' and 'candy' sounding around the ship.

Sanji watched them for a little while, sucking in the smoke of his cigarette, until he felt the swordsman's eyes on him. Turning his head, he saw a hand held out to him and for a ridiculous moment, he thought Zoro wanted his help to stand up... then Sanji remembered who he was dealing with.

"Cook, booze," Zoro said sleepily but demanding and that was all it took for the chef to snap.

A well-aimed kick sent the swordsman into the railing of the Sunny, wood cracking and bursting under the sudden weight flying into it. Luffy and Chopper stopped dancing and looked at Zoro, the captain laughing and pointing his finger at the swordsman's behind sticking out of the railing while Chopper ran around in panic and screamed for a doctor.

Shrugging, Sanji returned to his kitchen to receive a lecture from Franky not to destroy their precious ship and to serve lunch to the starving crew.

* * *

><p>A short while later, everyone sat at the dining table and wolfed down their meal... everyone save for Usopp who nibbled on a corncob instead and watched the others eating with dismay. He hadn't been fast enough to protect his plate from the hungry captain.<p>

Sanji felt Zoro glaring at him, a huge bump throbbing angrily on the swordsman's head. He ignored him and flirted with Nami and Robin instead while offering to refill their glasses with wine.

After everyone had finished eating, Nami-swan clapped her wonderful hands together and said, "Alright, everyone! We should reach the next island tomorrow morning. According to a sailor from the last island, it's supposed to have a big town with a good shopping district. There is also a marine base nearby, so we can't all go into the city... make a list of everything you need and Robin, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and I will do the shopping."

"Oi, why do I have to come?" the marimo asked and Sanji rolled his eyes at him. Damn niggler! He always hated to shop for anything else than alcohol, swords or training equipment.

"And why can't I go? I want to go on adventures, too!" Luffy said in his 'I-am-the-captain-so-why-can't-I'-pouty sort of voice.

"We are NOT going on adventures, Luffy! We are just going shopping," Nami hissed... if his wonderful Nami-swan ever were to hiss, of course. "And you can't go because you are way too famous by now. Even the lowest marine soldier would recognise you immediately after the stunt in Marinefort... especially here in the New World. As for you," Nami said, turning to Zoro. "I chose the five of as because we are the least suspicious... a human reindeer, a cyborg and a living skeleton would turn more than a few eyes, don't you think?"

The marimo grumbled but said nothing to that.

Obviously thinking the argument was settled with that, Nami nodded. "Alright then. We have to disguise ourselves as well, so please think of something until tomorrow."

"Oi, Nami! I'm the captain! I should give orders, not you!" Luffy said, folding his arms and glaring at his navigator.

Nami sighed as she sat back down. "Alright captain. Do it, then," she said, waving her hand in a fashion that said 'Go on, I could care less'. Nami-swan was beautiful when she was indifferent, too!

Luffy stood up and looked at his crew, face set in a thoughtful frown. "Alright, everybody! Tomorrow we'll reach the next island, so..." he began, the seriousness then leaving his face, making way for a big grin. "Do exactly as Nami said. Wooohoo! Shopping! Meat shopping!" He pumped his fists into the air, linked arms with Usopp and they began to dance around while crying 'adventure, adventure, shopping, shopping!'. Soon, Brook accompanied them with a fitting tune and the others joined in, celebrating their forthcoming arrival.

Nami sighed again. "Same thing every damn time..."

* * *

><p>The next morning they reached the next island just as Nami had prophesied. The fresh breeze from the day before had turned into a steady wind, dropping the temperature by several degrees. The spring island ('Umbargo' as Nami had reminded them) was rather small. They could see a big town that had been built upon a hill from their ship, while the rest of the island consisted of either fields or jungle.<p>

'Your normal, average Grand Line island,' Sanji mused while Nami ordered the crew to dock on the other side of the island.

"What? You mean we'll have to carry the shopping supplies through that thick, dark, threatening jungle?" Usopp asked, looking at their navigator with wide eyes. He seemed to come down with one of his I-can't-enter-that-jungle-diseases.

"Well, we can dock at the port, of course. If you don't mind fighting a Vice-Admiral or two..." Nami said, tapping her chin as if in deep thought.

Usopp's face became pale as he turned to rest of the crew. "Didn't you hear her? To the other side of the island, hurry up! Come on!"

"Vice-Admirals? Here?" Sanji asked, while the great Captain Usopp pushed the others to take their respective positions.

Nami shook her head. "I don't really think we'll run into any, but that old man did say a base was nearby... Better save than sorry. Who knows how long the log pose will need to set and I don't fancy running into trouble again and so soon. We really need those supplies as well."

Sanji nodded. While they did have enough provisions to reach the next island, they were rather short on meat and everyone knew how Luffy was when he didn't get his daily portions of cholesterol... it made the cook shudder just to think about it!

Shaking his head, he went to help the others with the ship, hoping that nothing bad would happen that day...

* * *

><p>Soon, they had found a small cave for the Sunny to dock, perfect to hide the ship and not too far away from the edge of town.<p>

The five nakama made their way through the jungle, Usopp shrieking at every noise he heard from the bushes and hiding behind Zoro while Sanji flirted vividly with the two ladies, trying not to stare at the marimo in front of him.

Of course that bastard had to wear tight jeans like that today of all days... While those and the colourful scarf that hid his marimo hair were a good way to disguise the swordsman's real identity (he appeared much more casual that way), those pants distracted Sanji in a way he wasn't at all comfortable with. His eyes were drawn to that behind and he silently asked himself why the hell the marimo had to walk in front of them when he had the worst sense of direction in history and had to be led back on the right path after every few steps.

About an hour and a few embarrassing moments later (suddenly stopping mid-sentence and staring open-mouthed whenever the marimo moved in a certain way could do that to you), they had finally reached the town where they split up (Usopp with Zoro to get the heavier supplies like metal, strong wood and gunpowder for the Sunny, Sanji with Robin and Nami to buy groceries and other stuff like shampoo or herbs for Chopper) and met hours later in the promised place in the centre of town again.

Luckily, Sanji's group had found out about the town's unique vessel for transportation and organised a small cart, powered with steam, that was able to carry up to three people as well as all their shopping supplies.

Nami, Robin and Usopp rode on the cart while Zoro and Sanji walked beside them. Bored out of his mind, Usopp began to throw small 'returning balls', which he had bought before, to see how they stopped immediately after hitting their target and returned to their owner.

Naturally, it was just their luck when a group of five marines walked by as Usopp threw another ball, hitting one of them on the head.

The marines turned around and looked at them, startled by the sudden 'attack'. Both groups stood still, staring at each other until the eyes of one soldier hushed to Zoro, over his three swords and to the scar on his left eye. Mouthing 'Roronoa Zoro' with widening eyes, he looked at the others, sweat beginning to shine on his forehead as he recognised each and every one of them from their wanted posters.

"Strawhats," the soldier said, quietly at first. Then he grimaced in fear, turned around, began to run and screamed, "Strawhats! The Strawhat pirat-"

Zoro moved quickly to knock him out with the back of his sword, but it wasn't fast enough. Several marines had run long since away, one of them holding something that looked suspiciously like a snail phone in his hands.

"Damn it! Run!" Zoro said to the others. "We have to get out of here before they-"

But it was already too late. More marines came running down their path, called by the soldier's panicked screams.

"Bring the supplies back to the Sunny," Zoro said as he drew his swords. "The shitty cook and I will hold them up long enough for you to escape."

"Deciding things on your own again, eh, marimo? Che, can't be helped..." Sanji said, taking a deep breath from his cigarette. Then he turned to the cart and waved around his arms, his eyes turning to hearts. "Nami-swaaaan, Robin-chwaaan! I'm going to protect yooooou, my beautiful flow-"

His flirting was interrupted when several bullets flew at him. With a swift kick, he created enough wind to knock them back. His face now distorted in an angry grimace, he said, "Don't ever interrupt a man's romance, you shit-heads!" and kicked several enemies down with another kick.

Zoro snorted at that. "Romance? More pathetic theatre, if you ask me..." he said, knocking out whoever he could reach with his three swords.

A kick flew suddenly at him, which Zoro parried easily, his attention now entirely on the cook.

"You wanna fight?" Sanji asked, leg already raised to sent another kick at the marimo.

"Bring it on, dartbrow!" Zoro answered, smirking and directing a hard blow at the cook.

Two of the remaining marines watched the scene in disbelief.

"Ehm... should we wait until they kill each other, or...?" asked one of them, not quite knowing what to do with himself.

The other one shook his head. "Honestly, I have no idea but... I really don't want to be hit by any of that."

They continued to watch the unbelievable exchange of blows and kicks, their weapons hanging uselessly at their sides, praying that more assistance would come before those monsters remembered who their real enemies were...

* * *

><p>Sanji cursed under his breath as he dragged the marimo behind him. It had been hours since the fight and the two were on their way back to the Sunny, hoping not to run into another swarm of marines. Save for two captains with devil fruit powers, no one of them had been strong (and even those two were defeated in mere minutes), but they had surpassed them greatly in numbers which had made the whole situation so damn annoying... it had taken too bloody long and wasn't fun at all.<p>

"You damn idiot! I just don't get how one person can have such a bad sense of direction! We could be back to the Sunny ages ago, you moron!" Sanji said angrily. He was tired, sweaty and bruised all over, more by Zoro's attacks than those of the marines.

"Oi! It's not my fault that you give such shady directions!" Zoro yelled back, making Sanji hiss like an angry cat.

"Shady directions? SHADY DIRECTIONS? I said to turn right and what do you do? You run to the freaking LEFT!" Sanji shouted, his one visible eyebrow twitching angrily.

A faint blush appeared on Zoro's cheeks. He turned his head to the side to hide it and mumbled something incoherent, a pout on his lips as he crossed his arms, showing the very picture of stubbornness.

Sanji's eyes widened and his cigarette nearly fell out of his mouth. All anger seemed to disappear at once as he pondered if he had ever seen Zoro blush before. That morning, it had been just a passing thought, but now... now he realised the moss-head really did have a cute side to him.

After waiting a few seconds to see if the world didn't just decide to end itself at that shocking revelation, Sanji shrugged and took one of the marimo's hands, tearing it away from its tight and stubborn place between his armpits.

"What do you think you're doing shitty cook?" Zoro asked wide-eyed. He clearly didn't expect that.

"Holding your hand so the little lost kid won't get lost again," Sanji said simply, dragging Zoro on behind him.

"I won't get lost if I walk behind you, you bastard! Let go, this is embarrassing!" The marimo's blush deepened when a group of girls nearby stared and started giggling at them.

Sanji winked at the ladies, for once not caring what they thought. "We have to get back to the Sunny. Or do you want to walk through the jungle in the dark?"

When he didn't get a reply, Sanji walked on, trying not to linger on the thought how warm the swordsman's hand felt in his own. He hated how much he liked the feeling.

"You know, you're quite docile today," Sanji mentioned when no more complains were thrown at him. "What's wrong, marimo? Your brain can't come up wi-" His try to get under Zoro's skin was suddenly interrupted by a quick jerk on his hand that made Sanji stumble. "What the hell are you-"

"Shut up, idiot!" Zoro hissed at him as he pulled Sanji into a dark alleyway.

"Shut up? You nearly made me fall, you damn bastard!" Sanji yelled, raising his leg to kick Zoro on the head. What he didn't expect was Zoro catching his foot and pushing him against the wall, one of his large hands covering Sanji's mouth.

"Quiet! Or do you want to get caught?"

Sanji's eyes widened as the words sunk in. Turning his head, he looked at the place they had stood in before, now seeing two marine soldiers looking around.

"They can't see us in the shadows. Don't move or they'll see..." Zoro whispered into his ear, his breath tingling Sanji in a way that sent a sudden rush of warmth straight to his crotch.

The ridiculous situation suddenly crashed down at him. His leg that Zoro had caught before, rested on the swordsman's left shoulder, the swordsman's hand that didn't cover Sanji's mouth lying on the underside of the chef's thigh. What would've been uncomfortable for a less flexible person, left Sanji shuddering with excitement and want as his body was pressed flush against the wall by the swordsman's body, causing Sanji to feel every one of the muscles he had admired before, pressing up against him.

"What a surprise, shitty cook... your thigh is so soft, it feels more like a girl's," Zoro said smirking, his lips mere inches away from Sanji's now burning cheeks.

That damn bastard... Sanji knew he was just teasing him, but the swordsman's fingers began to stroke his thigh, moving up and up and it took all of the cook's willpower not to moan at the feeling.

His eyes darted to the marines, who still stood at the entrance of the alleyway. Zoro was right... one move and they would be out of the shadows and in plain sight.

"What's wrong? Your face is all red..." Zoro said quietly, his lips now brushing Sanji's skin on his cheek as he spoke.

Absurdly enough, this situation was just like one of his wilder fantasies and Sanji prayed to whatever deity existed that he won't become hard... Zoro's body was pressed so tightly against his own, that he would definitely feel it and THAT just wasn't allowed to happen.

"You're so warm..." he heard the swordsman whisper and fought the increasing blush. That hand on his thigh moved further up and had nearly reached his ass... Just how far did that idiot intend to go? And everything just to piss him off? He hadn't expected such a low blow... not even from that moron.

When the soldiers had finally left, it felt like they had spent hours in that alleyway. Zoro released Sanji from their awkward position and walked out onto the street, looking at the setting sun.

"That was damn time... thought they would never leave," Zoro said, grinning from ear to ear. "What idiots... can't see what's right in front of them. Am I right, shitty cook?" When he turned to look at Sanji, his grin suddenly vanished.

If Sanji looked anything like he felt, he couldn't blame him. His face was burning, his fists shaking with barely suppressed rage. He bit his bottom lip nearly enough to draw blood and glared at the swordsman with all the menace he could muster. "You... damn... pervert!" he pressed out and raised his leg.

Sanji thought he heard Zoro voicing something like 'Holy shit!' right before his foot connected with the swordsman's face and he was sent flying into the next building, scaring the innocent people who were just passing by.

Stomping off, Sanji left the marimo where he lay, not looking back or caring if the marines came back at the commotion. His heart was beating just too damn hard in his chest to think that far.

* * *

><p>Zoro lay in the debris of the destroyed wall, ignoring the blood dripping down from his head. Scratching his chin, he looked questioningly at the sky.<p>

"Well, that's strange... I was so sure he liked it," the swordsman mumbled and sighed.

Shrugging, he stood up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes, already wondering in which direction he had to go to reach his ship.

He got the feeling it would be a very long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy New Year, everyone!

I've wanted to get this out yesterday but a murderous headache kept me from doing the necessary edits...

Anyway, please enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

><p>"Damn bastard... how dare he... how..." Sanji mumbled again and again as he paced through the jungle, his face still red and burning with embarrassment.<p>

Sanji's own confusing thoughts had been bad enough to deal with. That damn attraction had caused him many sleepless nights already and more than once did he end up questioning his own sexuality.

The very last thing he needed right now was that sort of teasing by his rival.

Sanji blushed deeper as he remembered how it had felt when Zoro had pressed him against that wall. The body warmth, the warm breath on his cheek, against his ear, that damn caressing hand on his thigh... it had felt even better than he had imagined, but then Zoro had to say those damn teasing words!

"_... your thigh is so soft, it feels more like a girl's." _

He was a man, dammit!

After his experiences in Kamabakka Kingdom, any and all remarks that compared him to a girl left more than a bad taste in his mouth. His pride as a man had taken such huge blows that his willpower alone was what kept him from curling up in a corner and cry whenever he was reminded of his time in hell.

And after Zoro had uttered those words, Sanji knew that he was just trying to rile him up.

It had hurt to suddenly know the swordsman had only touched him that way to piss him off... to use this new weakness of his against him.

And that hurt only added to Sanji's confusion.

He was attracted to the marimo, no need denying that fact at this point, but the pain he had felt when he realised the reason for the swordsman's lingering touch, implied something more... something deeper.

Sanji was a ladies' man, for God's sake! In the rare moments he had ever allowed himself to imagine his future, he had seen himself with some nice, hot lady, maybe a few children... not with a shitty swordsman with moss for brains!

Sanji shook his head. It was the okamas' fault. Those two years had messed with his head... enough to make him feel things that weren't really there. That had to be it!

With physical attraction he could cope, but more than that was just... impossible.

What Sanji had felt when he was pressed against that hard body, how his heart had pounded in his chest... the incredible longing... all of that must have been his imagination.

And the marimo must have noticed something... sensed it, maybe. He must have known what to do to get under Sanji's skin like that.

Making fun of him in that way was just... just... what? Mortifying? Humiliating?

Sanji didn't know, but he did know that Zoro normally wouldn't have acted that way. The swordsman had never touched him outside of fights... he wasn't very touchy-feely in the first place. He didn't just come up to people and clung to them like Luffy or gave reassuring pats on the back like Franky. The mere thought seemed ridiculous!

The only one he had ever hugged willingly so far was Chopper and he was something like a younger brother for Zoro, so that didn't really count.

But then why did he touch Sanji of all people?

And not only that... while they had to hide from the marines, he didn't have to press Sanji with his body against the wall like that, did he? They could have hid side by side... it would have been even saver that way.

So, why did he do it?

Sanji suddenly had a horrible thought.

Did Zoro know? Did he notice that Sanji kept watching him?

And if he did, did he decide to use it against him? Did Zoro plan to make fun of him, of this strange, confusing feelings?

The thought made Sanji's stomach sink. Noticing that the ladies' man was actually interested in guys as well... that would give the swordsman the one ultimate weapon against him.

The cook's fists shook at his sides. He didn't think Zoro would ever stoop that low to insult him, but it seemed the marimo did just that.

It was the only explanation he could think of... the only one that made sense.

Growling, the cook hoped for the swordsman to get lost long enough until his rage had subsided... otherwise, he would be greeted with a few very, _very_ hard kicks when he got back.

Two days later...

Nami sat at the table in the galley, a newspaper clutched in her hands.

She didn't look up as a dishevelled swordsman entered the room and grabbed a bottle of booze, downing it in one shot.

"Got lost again, huh?"

A low growl was all the answer she got.

* * *

><p>Later that day, everyone was on deck, enjoying the bit of evening sunlight that reached their ship in its place in the cave. Sitting in the soft grass, Usopp told Luffy and Chopper some ridiculous story, tapping his nose cockily while they gasped at just the right moments.<p>

Franky was repairing a hole in the ship's railing where Luffy's arm had accidentally crashed in while trying to steal Chopper's snacks before and Brook stood next to him, playing a soft tune on his violin to accompany Franky's humming.

Nami lay in a deckchair near the trees and thanked Sanji for bringing her some refreshments while he swooned over her skimpy bikini.

All in all a normal day... if a certain archaeologist hadn't decided to approach a sleeping swordsman.

"Swordsman-san, may I talk to you for a moment?"

Zoro, laying against the mast, cracked his healthy eye open and yawned widely. He half register the crew falling silent at this question and he couldn't blame them... Zoro and Robin barely ever talked.

"What is it? I'm tired..."

"I can imagine your little excursion in the jungle has tired you out, swordsman-san, but I'm afraid the matter is rather important... May I ask you come with me to the women's quarters?"

The male crewmembers gasped.

There was one rule on the Thousand Sunny, established by Nami herself, that ought to never ever be broken: no male was to enter the women's quarters.

Stories, almost legends, had formed between the male strawhats (most of them told by the Great Captain Usopp) as to what made the room such a secret haven... one abstruser than the other.

Oddly enough, most of them contained pillow fights and skimpy nightgowns.

"Robiiin-chwaaaan!" Sanji cried, his eyes swimming with tears. "You can't invite a brute like him to the secret haven!"

Robin ignored him.

"Please, swordsman-san." Her voice was as cold as steel. It wasn't a request and the men made a move to protect their family jewels. Franky even clutched his groin with tears in his eyes.

Everyone of them had found out at one point not ever to anger the archaeologist... Robin had ways to convince a man to do whatever she wanted.

Everyone looked expectantly at the swordsman... everyone save for Sanji who lay on the ground and cried about Robin ignoring him, Chopper patting his back.

Seeing his crewmates' antics (and ignoring Sanji's), Zoro knew he was fighting a lost cause and stood up. "Tch, fine. Lead the way."

Robin smirked as he followed her into the ship.

* * *

><p>Zoro stood awkwardly in the small room. It hit him suddenly that he was pretty much entering enemy territory right now... he felt like stepping into a lion's lair and with Robin looking at him with such a predatory gaze, Zoro knew the comparison wasn't too far off.<p>

Not to mention that the room was entirely too pink for his taste.

"Sit down, swordsman-san," Robin said, mentioning to the free seat at the small table.

Zoro did as he was told but not without looking sour about it. He hated how much in control Robin was.

"I think you wouldn't appreciate me beating around the bush, so I will ask straight away: did something happen between you and cook-san?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow. So that's what she wanted to talk about... "What makes you think something did?"

"Oh, the glares of malicious intent directed at you are quite a good hint... and of course the fact that cook-san came home without you and in a very foul mood." Her eyes twinkled and Zoro already knew she was enjoying this... damn woman!

Glaring at the tabletop, Zoro thought back to the moment when he had seen the cook again. He had been ignored by the blonde... the chef hadn't even bothered to make remarks about Zoro's missing sense of direction.

But Zoro did feel the cook's eyes on him wherever he went. When the swordsman turned around to check, however, the chef had already turned the other way, either tending to the ladies or speaking to one of the others.

Zoro thought it had just been his imagination...

"Nothing really happened... I just thought I would test your theory," Zoro mumbled.

"Oh?" That clearly had caught the woman's attention.

Zoro sighed. They had had a talk like this before... Robin had approached him and said the cook might have an interest in deepening their relationship. Zoro had been shocked at first, but after thinking about it came to the conclusion that a relationship with the shitty cook wouldn't be so bad... Their fights always made his blood boil in the most delicious way and if they could end them with a round of wild sex, why not?

The swordsman had never really thought about his sexual orientation before nor did he care about such things. The cook was hot and that was all Zoro needed to know to be tempted... and a bit of free booze now and then couldn't hurt either.

That was at least what the swordsman had thought until he was rejected that day.

"I think you've been wrong, Robin," he finally said. "I tried to make a move on him and got a kick in the face."

Leaning her chin on her hand, Robin looked curiously at the swordsman. "And what kind of move did you make?"

Zoro flushed slightly. Her knowing eyes never failed to make him squirm.

"I... might have pressed him against a wall and felt him up... a bit."

"Idiot."

Surprised by the sudden insult, Zoro looked at her with wide eyes. He didn't think he had ever heard her call someone names before.

"I told you to be discreet, didn't I?" Robin's lips thinned at her words and the swordsman shuddered. Nico Robin was angry. "Cook-san is still very confused by his feelings... I told you not to move too quickly and give him some time, didn't I?"

"But that would just be a waste of time, wouldn't it? And besides that, I don't think I moved too quickly..."

Robin sighed. "Swordsman-san, I'm curious. What exactly makes you think that way?"

Zoro rubbed the back of his neck. "We had all of our clothes on?"

When he came back to deck half an hour later, nobody asked what had happened. Zoro walking like a cowboy who rode a furious mustang without saddle made any and all questions futile.

Franky patted the swordsman's shoulder sympathetically and gave him a cold coke out of his built in fridge, which Zoro accept thankfully.

It would help until he got his hands on some ice...

* * *

><p>Robin sighed.<p>

"Did he give you a hard time, nee-san?" Nami asked as she entered the women's quarters.

"You have no idea, navigator-san... swordsman-san is in as much denial as cook-san, if not more. He thinks it isn't more than a physical attraction he feels and it wasn't worth further investigation. Those two will need quite a lot of help to get anywhere."

"So, you think we should put plan B in action?"

Robin smirked. "Definitely."

* * *

><p>"Can't we leave yet?" Luffy asked Nami for what seemed like the thousandth time.<p>

"Luffy, I've told you the log pose won't set until tomorrow, didn't I?" the navigator hissed at her captain.

Luffy pulled a face. It had been five days already and he hadn't been able to go on adventures even once! The one time he had tried, he had been hit by Nami and Sanji said he wouldn't get any meat for two weeks if he tried that again!

"But this island is sooo boring and Sanji is still moody... he won't give me eighths anymore!" Luffy pouted on, oblivious to the fact that he wasn't supposed to eat eight dishes of food per meal in the first place.

Nami sighed. "We'll leave first thing tomorrow... Just bear with it, okay?"

"Booo!" Luffy said but went off to see what Usopp was doing.

Nami massaged her temples when Robin approached her.

"Tired?" Robin asked the other woman sympathetically.

"I swear it's like babysitting a three-year-old..." Nami said as she watched how her captain began to swing around the mast, encouraged by Usopp's cheering. Luffy's arms wrapped around it until he lost his grip and crashed through the galley's closed door, leaving a Luffy-shaped hole in the wood. "He is just much more... destructive. Argh! I think I'm getting a headache." Nami looked at Robin. "I'll go and get something from Chopper... can you keep an eye on him, please? Franky is busy repairing the Mini Merry right now."

Robin smiled. "Of course, navigator-san. You can leave it to me."

Smiling gratefully at the other woman, Nami went off to the infirmary. Just as the door closed behind her, Luffy came flying out of the galley, an imprint of a shoe on his face and a furious Sanji following him on his heels.

"You damn idiot! I'll show you what happens when someone makes a mess in my kitchen!"

Standing up from the place where he had crashed against the mast, Luffy's eyes widened when Sanji came running after him. Holding his hat that had miraculously managed to stay on his head during the whole ordeal, Luffy ran away, the furious cook right behind him.

Robin looked at them running around the mast and tilted her head. Smiling, she crossed her arms and made an eye sprout out of Luffy's back.

"That should count for 'keeping an eye on him'," she said and went back to her deckchair to finish her book.

* * *

><p>"967... 968... 969..." Zoro counted while lifting his weights. "...970..."<p>

A loud crash from down below made him stop, his eyebrows rising when he heard the cook shout things that would even make Blackbeard blush.

Putting the weights down (the whole room shook when they reached the ground), Zoro went to open a window to see what all the ruckus was about.

Looking down, he spotted the dartbrow chasing their captain, his ladle swinging threateningly at Luffy.

"Oi, shitty cook! What's got your panties in a bunch _this_ time? Did he try to steal food again?"

Sanji stopped so abruptly that his shoes left slide marks on the grass. Zoro gulped when the cook looked up, a dark aura following his gaze like a dog its master. He looked like a demon with that glare and Zoro felt cold sweat on his skin that had nothing to do with his training.

Zoro's healthy eye bulged out like a sausage when the cook suddenly came running up the mast. He ran vertically on the wood, his body building a perfect ninety degrees... If Brook hadn't been under deck with Franky, he would be quite proud of the chef.

Chasing that thought away, Zoro stepped back as the mad cook jumped in through the window, swinging a kick in Zoro's direction without missing a beat.

"What has gotten into you, damn cook?" Zoro asked as he evaded the kicks and dived to get his swords.

Sanji wasn't listening. His face was full of rage as he attacked and attacked. Zoro barely managed to block the kicks as he was forced back by the cook's anger. He looked even more like a demon now. Even his hair stood up, moved by a dark, murderous aura oozing out of the blond.

The swordsman had no idea what he had done. The cook had been strange ever since they had parted in that damn town, but he hadn't attacked him so far. On contrary, they didn't even have their usual simple fights... instead the cook didn't react to any remarks Zoro had made to piss him off, but simply continued to ignore him.

To say that it had started to get on the swordsman's nerves would be an understatement, but compared to fighting the devil himself, Zoro thought he preferred the silent treatment instead.

"What... the... hell... is... wrong?" he bit out between defending his body from getting kicked to pieces.

"I... don't... wear... panties, shithead!" the cook cried out. "I'm a fucking man!"

A particularly hard kick connected with Zoro's swords, the force nearly knocking him over.

"That's just a figure of speech, you idiot!"

Sanji ignored him and pushed his rival back until Zoro's back had reached the wall. The cook sent a particular strong kick straight to Zoro's head, which the swordsman barely managed to evade. Where his head has been before, was now a big, gaping hole in the wood.

"What the fuck, cook? Are you trying to kill me?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on deck, Luffy stood next to the mast, looking up to the crow's nest where crashes, curses and insults could be heard from.<p>

The captain scratched his head, completely confused why Sanji had suddenly changed targets and played with Zoro instead. His cook had acted strangely for a while now... could it be that Luffy had missed something?

Failing to find an answer, he turned to the only other person on deck (Usopp had run off... either to find Franky or to hide in a corner). "Oi, Robin! Do you know why Sanji is so weird lately?"

Robin didn't look up but answered him anyway. "I think he is frustrated, captain-san."

"Frustrated? Why?"

Closing her book, Robin now looked at Luffy, smiling gently. "He is attracted to swordsman-san and can't understand why he is feeling that way. So, instead of flirting with him like he does with women, he fights him to gets his attention and gets frustrated because he has to act that way."

Luffy scrunched up his face in deep thought. "He is... attracted?" he asked slowly, completely ignoring the one ton weight that just fell inches from him to the ground.

Robin smiled. "He likes him, captain-san."

"Ah, you mean he loves him and is confused by that!" Luffy said and Robin looked surprised at his words.

"Captain-san... you know?"

"Duh, of course! It's obvious, isn't it?" he said smiling and looked up to the crow's nest again. "They don't get it yet, but they will. We're nakama, after all."

When Robin overcame her shock of her captain's sudden perceptiveness, she smiled again. "Yeah, we are. Still, you surprise me sometimes, captain-san. I didn't think you would have such a good conception of love that you would recognise it. Have you been in love before?"

"Nah! Ace taught me about it..." A melancholic look suddenly appeared on Luffy's face. It didn't happen often that he talked about his dead brother but whenever he did, he showed more joy over the time they had spend together than sadness about his untimely death. Robin admired that about him... that ability to overcome the sad moments in his life was one of the many things that made Luffy strong and also the very thing Saul had tried to teach her.

"There was someone your brother was interested in, I believe?" Robin asked gently. She had never met Ace herself and only knew what the others had told her.

"Yep! There was a girl in town, he liked. He always threw mud on her, pulled her pigtails and made fun of her whenever he saw her. When I asked Dadan why he always picks on her and never on the other girls, she said that he likes her... exactly like Zoro and Sanji. I think if Zoro had pigtails, Sanji would pull them too!"

Robin had a hard time trying not to laugh. She should've known it was something like that...

"Captain-san... am I right to assume your brother wasn't very popular with the girls?"

Luffy grinned broadly. "Hishishishi! Not at all!"

"That's what I thought."

Luffy turned and hitched up his sleeves. "Yosh! While Sanji is distracted..."

He went of in direction of the galley, only to be stopped by four of Robin's arms sprouting out of his body and encircling him like a snake.

"Robiiiin!" Luffy whined as he struggled to free himself from her hold.

"Sorry, but I promised navigator-san to keep you from causing trouble... And I believe cook-san trying to kill the captain for yet another kitchen raid would be troublesome indeed."

Luffy pouted.

Robin smiled.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji kneeled in front of Nami and Franky, three big bumps pulsing on their heads.<p>

"We're sorry!" Sanji and Luffy mumbled while Zoro crossed his arms and looked away.

"Don't _you_ have anything to say?" Nami asked the stubborn swordsman.

"Tch, not to you, sea witch."

"Don't talk to Nami-swan like that, shithead! Apologise!" Sanji spit out. If his Nami-swan wasn't so angry because of their fight, he would try to kick the rude swordsman again.

"Why would I? I only defended myself from getting killed by a shitty dartbrow."

"You provoked me, asshole!"

"It was a figure of speech! Since when are you so sensitive, shit cook?"

Sanji gritted his teeth. "Moss-head!"

"Curlybrow!"

"Bastard!"

"Love cook!"

"Third rate swor-"

BONK!

Now sporting _two_ big bumps on their heads, Zoro and Sanji fell silent, glaring at the ground instead of each other.

Nami massaged her temples. "This really isn't good for my nerves... Alright, Sanji-kun, Zoro, both of you will help Franky with the repairs. Luffy, you will go hunting with Usopp. It should be alright if you stay inside the jungle. That should give us at least _some_ peace and quiet... Got that?"

"Woohoo!" Luffy exclaimed while Usopp mouthed a silent 'me?' as he was dragged of by his captain.

"Nami-swan is so beautiful when she is dictatorial!" Sanji swooned.

Zoro just mumbled something under his breath.

Franky ordered Sanji and Zoro to go and get some wood from the jungle.

When the swordsman made to climb over the railing, Sanji used his right foot to push Zoro's bum over the edge and laughed when the swordsman fell with a loud 'plonk' to the ground, cursing the chef and threatening to slice him up as soon as he came down.

Hearing a quiet giggle, Franky raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Robin. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, I just imagined what swordsman-san would look like with pigtails," Robin answered before making her way to the galley for a cup of coffee.

Franky looked after her and blinked. "Pigtails?"

Shaking his head, he went back to repairing the Mini Merry. He didn't expect the cook and swordsman to be back any time soon...

* * *

><p><em>to be continued...<em>

Phew, this chapter gave me quite a hard time... I kept rewriting parts of it because it wouldn't sound right .

Well, it's more like a build up for the next one anyway. Plan B will be put in action then and it's gonna get hot... *cackles evilly*

Please review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey there! Sorry for the wait this time!_

_This chapter gave me quite a bit of trouble... it seems my smut writing became rather rusty over the time XD_

_Nevertheless, it's here and even over 6000 words long... nearly twice as much as the other chapters. It just grew and grew..._

_There will be one more chapter after this and an epilogue. I already started on the next one, so it shouldn't be that long until an update. _

_I also already got a plot for my next multi-chaptered fic but I still need pairings beside Zoro/Sanji... that's why I wanted to ask: What are your favourite pairings or who would you like to read about beside those two?_

_The fic is gonna be a sort of AU set in college and I already decided to write Law/Kidd as well. I would like to put Ace with another guy, but I haven't decided on anyone yet. I can only think of either Smoker or Marco, so... yeah. Could you please tell me? I don't really favour any pairing besides Zosan so this is quite hard on me XD_

_Oh, and not Luffy/Ace because I need their brotherly bond for the story._

_Your opinion would really help me out. Thank you! :D_

_And now on with the story..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

A little creature with big round eyes watched two humans walking through its jungle. It jumped from tree to tree to follow these strange men, curious of why they decided to have a shouting match in its home.

"Shithead!"

"Curlybrow!"

"Bastard!"

"Dartboard!"

"Idiot marimo!"

"Shitcook!"

"Moss-head!"

"Curlybrow!"

"... you already used that one, marimo."

"Oh, yeah... right."

The creature tilted its little head at the strange words. It had seen curious mating rituals before but this was unlike anything it knew.

It watched the men walk on in silence, every so often shooting glares at the other. Deciding the two specimen deserved further investigation, it crawled down to get a better look, hiding between lush bushes, its watchful eyes following their every step.

* * *

><p>Zoro growled. <em>This<em> was definitely not his idea of fun.

Knowing they had to hurry if they wanted to get back to the Sunny before sunset, Sanji and him took closer looks at the trees around them. While they had bought strong wood in town before, they needed a different kind for the doors and railing. Franky had long since found out that those parts of the ship had a shorter lifespan than the others and didn't want to waste the precious Adam wood or other expensive kinds on it.

They checked several trees, Sanji kicking lightly at trunks while Zoro sliced marks into them to check the inside.

"This won't do... you know how picky Franky is," Sanji said, frowning at the thin trees. "We need something a lot sturdier."

"I saw some bigger trees deeper in the jungle," Zoro replied and pointed to the left. "That way!"

Sanji went to the right. "This way, then," he said without turning around, hands stuffed deeply inside his pockets.

Zoro growled again but followed the cook deeper into the jungle. Arguments about his missing sense of direction never tend to end in his favour...

Not that that would keep him from arguing, of course. "I'm pretty sure they were in the north, dumbass. There isn't north," Zoro said, pointing to the direction Sanji was going.

Sanji stopped and pinched the top of his nose, heaving a deep sigh. "And where, oh, directionally challenged marimo, _is_ north?"

Zoro stared at him. Was he an idiot? "Are you dumb? North is up, shitcook."

BAM!

Rubbing his stomach where the stupid cook had kicked him, Zoro picked himself up from the ground and glared at the blonde's back as he followed him again through the jungle.

Then Zoro suddenly stopped, convinced he had heard a giggle from out of the bushes. After straining his ears for a while, he shrugged and walked on, guessing it was just an animal or the wind. Having sharp senses from all his training, he would sense it if they were being followed.

Boy, was he ever wrong...

* * *

><p>"Woohooo!" Luffy screamed as he swung from tree to tree, his rubber arms stretching with every swing. A few monkeys stared at him, making Luffy stop and staring back.<p>

"Ug-ug?" Luffy asked, scratching his head and belly.

"Uga-uga-ug," one of the monkeys answered and returned the gesture.

Luffy nodded and grinned before taking off again, screaming in a way that would put Tarzan to shame.

Usopp looked incredulously at his captain. It wasn't new to him that his captain's name was more fitting than it was supposed to be, but since when did he speak monkey?

Shaking his head, Usopp put a hand to his mouth's side and cried, "Quit screaming like that, Luffy. You are chasing away the prey!" Or luring them there... which would be worse.

"But it's so much fun! You should try it, too!" Luffy finally answered Usopp, now hanging upside down on a branch.

"I'm not rubber!"

"So?"

"So I-... eh, forget it," Usopp said. Explaining his mortality to the rubber man would take too much time and effort... and he wouldn't get it anyway.

Usopp had no delusions about Nami's reasons for sending them hunting. No doubt she just wanted Luffy to be far away from her to avoid further damages on the Sunny and to get some peace and quiet. As for Usopp coming along: their captain always needed a chaperon and he was the only one who wouldn't dare to argue... Well, apart from Chopper maybe, but the reindeer had the cuteness factor speaking for him. One look with big brown eyes and Nami's cold heart melted in a heart beat.

"Oooh, what's that?" Luffy suddenly said, using the next thick branch to catapult him to the front.

Usopp stared after him. "Oi, don't leave me here!" he yelled as he took off after his captain, not too keen to be left alone in this thick, threatening jungle.

* * *

><p>As Sanji and Zoro walked on, they soon realised making it back to the ship before dark was a futile attempt. The jungle grew thicker and thicker around them, making it difficult to advance.<p>

It would have been a lot easier to walk if the shitty swordsman didn't refuse to use his swords to cut them a way... damn idiot! Only he would rather cut body parts than plants with those shitty knifes of his.

Sanji really hoped they wouldn't be there all night... walking beside the swordsman just let to his usual problem of following his body with his eyes.

The sun had begun to set, tinting everything in a warm orange light and giving Zoro's skin a near golden tinge. Sanji watched him out of the corner of his eyes.

Not even once did Sanji imagine before, he would ever miss the swordsman's plain, white shirt, but now... now he did. As hideous as it had been, it at least didn't show off that damn chest!

Sanji hated this... he really did. He stared at those firm muscles as he would do at _breasts_ for crying out loud!

Not being able to take that thought, the cook sped up his pace so he could walk in front of the swordsman instead.

He didn't see the other man's smirk.

* * *

><p>Zoro finally had his confirmation... the cook <em>was<em> staring, just like Robin had said. While he didn't like the woman being right about every damn thing all the time, Zoro still felt a bit relieved.

While he had no problem to keep his relationship with Sanji one of rivalry and nakama, he had still looked forward to add hot and kinky sex to the quotation.

Zoro had had quite a lot lovers in his life... while he saw sexual frustration as a weakness that needs to be overcome, he had soon realised that training could only do so much to keep his libido in check.

Oddly enough, fighting with the cook had been much better to give vent to sexual frustration than any sex with hookers or one-night-stands with strangers could do. It hadn't taken Zoro long to realise that the cook was the ideal partner for that sort of goal, but even fighting couldn't stop his libido entirely. So when Robin had mentioned the cook's interest... a whole new world of possibility had opened up for Zoro.

While Sanji's problem only revolved around the same sex relationship thing, the swordsman cared less for that. His lovers had been female as well as male. He didn't care which one he slept with as long as they provided the bit of relief the cook couldn't give him... or so he had thought. Finding out about Sanji's attraction to him had been a damn revelation!

While that pink apron of his was a pretty good hint, the cook had never shown even the tiniest interest in his own sex, always cooing around every remotely attractive female and treating the males like shit.

Now that Zoro had seen with his own eyes the cook's interest and _want_ in Sanji's eyes, he wasn't ready to pass on the chance.

There was still the problem with Sanji's rejection that day in town, though. Why had the cook been that angry with him, when he touched him? Had it been embarrassment like Robin had suggested or was there something else?

When he heard leaves rustle in front of him, Zoro looked up and saw that the cook had vanished while the swordsman had tried to sort his thoughts. He looked around, trying to figure out in what direction Sanji had gone.

Scratching his head, Zoro went ahead when he heard the cook's voice from his left.

"Oi, marimo! You coming or not? Did you finally lose the last of your brain cells?"

Zoro growled as he followed the cook's voice, planing to get revenge for that last comment... then he heard Sanji scream and Zoro ran.

* * *

><p>Usopp followed the track of broken branches until he found his captain again, standing in the middle of a small clearing.<p>

"Luffy, what are you-" Usopp stopped in his track when he spotted the pile of bones lying in the centre. Realising they looked human, the sharpshooter shrieked and his legs began to tremble.

Out of excitement... not fear, of course.

"I-... I think we should go back to the ship and... uh... tell the others about this," he began. "Don't you think so, Luffy? _Luffy?_"

But his captain had already run off, following whatever had left those bones in the clearing.

Usopp groaned.

Not wanting to be left behind, Usopp ran after him again, seeing at once that trailing the beast wouldn't be a difficult task at all... it had left a trail of human bones on the ground.

Usopp began to pray as he dashed after his captain.

* * *

><p>Sanji crouched on the floor, his body rigid with fear. When he had seen Zoro staring off into space, he went off into a different direction so he could make fun of the swordsman's distraction later. But then the branches above him had begun to shake violently and Sanji had faced the most frightening situation he had ever been in: he was covered in spiders.<p>

"Waaaaah!" he screamed when he finally fell out of his trance. He shook the small but terrifying creatures off and ran back, right into direction of a puzzled swordsman.

"Oi, shitcook, what-" Zoro's question was cut off when Sanji jumped at him. Like a koala bear hugging a tree, he clung to Zoro, arms around the swordsman's neck and feet surrounding his waist.

"What the hell, cook?" Zoro asked while trying to pry Sanji's arms off of his neck. He was nearly choking him!

Zoro's attempts stopped however when he felt the other man trembling against him.

"Oi, what's wrong?" the swordsman asked, now slightly concerned about his nakama.

When Sanji didn't reply, Zoro sighed and laid a hand on the cooks back, drawing soothing circles on it.

"Sp-...sp-... spiders!" Sanji mumbled into Zoro's ear, causing the swordsman to raise an eyebrow and look at the small offenders crawling on the ground.

"You're scared of... spiders?" Zoro tried to keep the mirth out of his voice, he really did, but it was just too damn funny. "You can't be serious... those are tiny!"

Sanji gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on Zoro's neck, now really making the other man choke.

Zoro made a gurgled sound and clapped Sanji on his back. "Qui..t.. cho...ki..ng... me! Want... me... to... thr...ow... you... back... to... them...?"

That argument seemed to work as Sanji loosened his hold again. He still hold tightly onto Zoro, however. Accepting his fate, Zoro sighed and turned around to carry Sanji back to their original path and away from the spiders.

"Oi, they are gone!" he said to the shivering man hanging on his side once they were there.

Sanji cracked first one eye open and then the other. Satisfied that Zoro had said the truth, he slid down to the ground and turned his back to Zoro to hide his blush. With still trembling hands, Sanji took out a cigarette and lit it with his lighter.

"Come on, do it," the chef said, steadying his voice as much as he could.

Zoro pulled his gaze away from the tinge of red on the blond's neck and ears, to look at the back of Sanji's head instead.

Smirk turning to a frown, Zoro asked, "What?"

Sanji laughed bitterly. "Making fun of me, of course... that _cute_ little weakness of mine." He had spit the 'cute' out as if it was poison. "This must be quite a feast for you."

Grinning, Zoro crossed his arms. "Oh, it's cute alright. But why should I make fun of it?"

"Bastard... saying it's cute and then asking something like that," Sanji mumbled under his breath and turned around to face Zoro, his face still sporting a slight tinge of red. "You an idiot or something?"

Zoro shrugged. "Not my fault if you aren't man enough to be called 'cute'."

"You damn-"

"It's not a big deal, is it?" Zoro said, interrupting the blond's raging. "It's a weakness like you said... something you should try to get over, but I wouldn't laugh at you because of it. I would laugh if you can't man up to overcome this, though."

Sanji gritted his teeth, crunching his cigarette in the process. "Oh, I _will_ get over it you damn asshole! Just you watch!"

Zoro smiled. "Then there is no reason to laugh, right?"

Sanji felt like he had been punched. "You... You really _are_ an idiot, you know?"

He took another deep drag from his cigarette and turned away again, embarrassment colouring his face for the second time.

Seeing yet another blush appearing on the blond's neck, Zoro growled and surged forward, wrapping his arms around the other man from behind and pressing him back against his body.

"W-What the hell, Zoro?"

The swordsman pressed his nose in the curve of Sanji's neck. "You really are too cute today, cook."

Feeling himself growing hot, Sanji tried to push Zoro away. "Saying that again? Shut up, you stupid-"

"I don't want to wait."

"W-What?"

"I don't care what Robin says, I _don't_ want to wait."

Zoro suddenly let go of Sanji, making the blond stumble slightly, then he turned the cook around and pushed him up against the nearest tree, pinning his body against it and holding Sanji's wrist on either sides of his head.

"Are you fucking crazy? You-"

Sanji's words were swallowed by warm lips on his. He couldn't think, couldn't do anything as Zoro's lips moved against his. His body reacted on its own as he returned the rough and hard kiss, his arms stopping to fight against their hold. A hot tongue pushed against his closed lips, demanding entrance which Sanji granted, at once beginning a fight with his own.

Realising the blond had no intention to fight his hold any more, Zoro let go of the cook's wrists, Sanji's arms at once taking the chance to encircle Zoro's neck. One of Sanji's hands found its way to the swordsman's hair, fingers sinking deeply into the thick, green mop, scratching Zoro's scalp and tugging at his strands.

Zoro growled against Sanji's lips, the kiss becoming more and more like one of their fights... fierce, rough, painful and damn exciting. His hands wandered down the blond's back and to his hips, tugging Sanji's lower body against his growing arousal.

Sanji's eyes widened as he felt something warm and hard pressed into his thigh. _That_ definitely wasn't a sword... He suddenly remembered everything that had happened the days before and began to see the moment in the alleyway in a completely new light. There is only so much teasing you can do and faking an erection definitely wasn't possible. As was the hot kiss, the swordsman just granted him. Still, Sanji needed to hear it, needed the confirmation that all of this wasn't just a dream.

Reluctantly pulling back from the kiss, Sanji gasped, "Zoro, w-wait!"

The swordsman didn't want to wait... the bigger man just growled and turned his attention to the cook's collarbone instead, nibbling and biting at the bit of exposed skin. Sanji groaned, eyes rolling back in his head at the sensation. Damn, the shitty bastard was good at that!

"Marimo, you damn asshole... I... I mean it... STOP!" Taking all of his remaining strength and willpower, Sanji pushed Zoro away, panting as he looked into the swordsman's glaring face.

"What? You can't tell me you didn't like it... I'm positive this time!"

"I did like it..." Sanji admitted, feeling his face growing hot. Damn... why did he always blush? "But are you sure that you aren't just... doing this to spite me?"

Zoro looked at him as if he had lost his marbles. "Did you finally lose it, shitty cook? What do I have to do? Send you an invitation to fuck or something?"

Sanji placed a hand over his eyes, his face burning like a volcano. "You vulgar ass... Can you be any more blunt?"

"Dunno how else to make you understand." Zoro smirked. "You're just that dumb."

"You bastard!" Sanji cried, twisting his body to send a kick at the swordsman's head.

Zoro dodged and surged forward, pinning Sanji's body against the tree again, grabbing the descending leg that tried to kick him and holding it up.

"Does this feel familiar, shitty cook?"

Sanji gritted his teeth, trying to free himself from the swordsman's iron grip. He couldn't believe that his leg had been caught _again _by that idiot.

"How can I believe you if you do this shit all the time, marimo?" Sanji raged. "That stupid comment in the alleyway... do you have any idea how much I brooded over it?"

Zoro frowned. "Comment?" he asked confused, fingers caressing Sanji's thigh, sending shivers down the blond's body.

"And you are doing it again! What now? Want to tell me again what a girl I am, shitty swordsman?"

Comprehension suddenly dawned on Zoro's face. "_That's_ what was eating you up this whole time? Damn... since when are you that sensitive, cook?"

He brought his mouth to Sanji's ear, licking its shell before sucking the lobe in between his lips. Sanji shuddered as a wave of arousal hit him and went right to his groin. Damn... ears were his weak spot.

"I just wanted to make you angry... you're so damn sexy that way," Zoro whispered, his hot breath sending new shivers over Sanji's spine. "Rather than soft, should I say your body is damn hard, shitty cook?"

Sanji blushed deep red at the blunt innuendo.

That comment and a hand wandering under Sanji's shirt and over his firm stomach marked the end of the conversation.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Luffy! Stop vanishing on me!" Usopp said, turning around to look for his captain. "Where did he go <em>now<em>?"

After following the trail, he had lost sight of Luffy who had surged forward and vanished between bushes. This jungle was just too thick... Usopp could barely see beyond the green surrounding him.

"I'm here, Usopp," Luffy's voice said from Usopp's right, making him sigh in relief. The sharpshooter turned to the voice's direction, his mouth falling open in gaping shock.

Luffy came out of the bushes... riding on top of a tiger the size of a small giant.

"This is Kitty! He wants to become our nakama. Right, Kitty?"

Kitty roared, his gigantic mouth mere inches from Usopp's rigid body. Foul breath met Usopp like a storm, paired with drool that drenched him to his clothes. It showed its teeth, each of them bigger than Usopp himself. Greed showed in its big eyes as he looked down at him, eyes squinting at his next meal.

Usopp's legs shook violently.

"I think he likes you," Luffy said grinning when Kitty licked its big mouth, looking like Usopp was the tastiest thing it had ever seen.

Then Kitty suddenly roared and pounced.

And Usopp ran.

* * *

><p>Sanji bit his hand to swallow his moans. He just couldn't believe it...<p>

Trousers mid thigh, he sat with his bare ass on the ground, Zoro working him between his thighs... his damn and blissfully hot mouth surrounding Sanji's cock.

Groaning as the swordsman's tongue swept over the head of his firm erection, Sanji gripped a bundle of grass with his free hand, trying to keep him from grabbing Zoro's head and thrusting his cock deep inside the swordsman's throat. He guessed choking the marimo with his dick could very well lead to him stopping and _that_ wasn't allowed to happen!

Then Zoro did an excellent flick with his tongue and all rational thought was lost. Sanji bit down hard on his hand, tasting copper at once.

Groaning deeply at the loss when Zoro's mouth all of a sudden left his cock, Sanji watched as Zoro reached out to pull the cook's hand away from his mouth. "You're hurting your hand, shitty cook."

Sanji looked hazily at the green marimo in front of him. He was talking... why the hell was he talking? Why did he talk when he could use that talented mouth of his for things _so_ much better?

Suddenly getting a brilliant idea, Sanji threw his arms around Zoro's neck and pulled him down, meeting his lips in a searing kiss.

_Oooh,_ his tongue was great at this, too, Sanji realised for the second time that day as he nibbled and sucked on the swordsman's underlip.

Sanji gasped as Zoro suddenly took hold of him, warm fingers sliding over his hard cock, sending shiver after shiver through his body. Zoro pushed his tongue deeply into Sanji's mouth, at once continuing their tongue's fight while working Sanji with his hand.

The cook felt himself coming close, the feeling of finally, _finally_ being touched by Zoro being nearly too much.

Then he heard a scream and jerked, the sudden noise reminding him of his surroundings.

"Just ignore it... it's just Luffy," Zoro said against his lips, tongue licking over the swollen skin.

When he heard another scream, this time one of joy, Sanji realised the swordsman was right and relaxed at once, remembering that Luffy and Usopp too had entered the jungle.

Then Zoro sped up his movement and Sanji stopped to think, feeling only the marimo's hot hand surrounding his stiff shaft.

Zoro's mouth left Sanji's lips and kissed his way down the blonde's neck, sucking slightly at the cook's pulse point before moving further to his nipples. The swordsman blew against them, smirking when Sanji jerked at the sudden attention to his chest. Then Zoro began to lick and suck at them, never ceasing his stroking of the blonde's cock.

Sanji cried out when his balls suddenly began to tighten, wave after wave of arousal gathering in his groin and exploding with another hard jerk of Zoro's hand. He came, spilling his hot seed all over Zoro's hand and on the ground. The swordsman's continued to work him until Sanji's orgasm ceased, placing a soft kiss on his lips after it was over. The chef returned it lazily, his climax leaving him in a blurry haze.

"That was quite a lot," he faintly heard Zoro say, mind still trying to catch up with the swordsman's words. "Been a while, huh?"

Once the words registered in his mind, Sanji tried to glare but failed miserably and pouted instead.

Zoro grinned as he brought his sticky fingers to his mouth, licking the hot liquid off with his tongue, his healthy eye never once leaving Sanji's uncovered one.

The cook swallowed... _hard, _as he felt heat gathering in his groin again and all too soon.

One of these days, Zoro might just kill him with a mere look.

* * *

><p>"Wooohooo!" Luffy screamed as Kitty ran after Usopp, grinning because riding the large cat felt like being on a roller-coaster. He couldn't believe he had found a new nakama this soon... especially not one who liked playing catch as much as him!<p>

"Luuuffy! Do something, damn it!" Usopp suddenly yelled while jumping over roots and dodging trees in his hurry to get away.

Luffy frowned. "But it's Kitty's turn to catch!"

"Catch? What the hell are you talking about? That thing wants to eat me!"

"Eat?" Luffy asked surprised and extending his neck to look Kitty in the eyes. The big cat's eyes crossed as it looked at the rubber head. "Do you want to eat Usopp?"

Kitty licked its lips, grinning as it nodded its head.

Luffy's eyes darkened and the cat's grin vanished.

BAM!

* * *

><p>"W-What was that?" Sanji asked after he heard a loud crash, groaning when a hand brushed over his ass and up to his back.<p>

He stood in front of a tree, arms holding onto the big trunk. Zoro stood behind him, one hand gliding over the cook's yet again stiff cock, while the other one caressed the blonde's backside.

"Just Luffy again... ignore him," Zoro answered. "They can take care of themselves."

Sanji groaned when Zoro hugged him from behind, pressing his body flush against him, his covered erection pressing hotly against the back of Sanji's thigh. The chef found it slightly unfair that Zoro was still completely dressed while Sanji was entirely exposed to the shitty marimo.

He wriggled slightly, his thigh brushing against that hot piece of flesh. Satisfaction hit Sanji when he heard Zoro groan behind him, his first sound of arousal that day.

Sanji straightened, smiling when Zoro groaned again, this time because he had lost the bit of friction the cook's thigh had provided. The chef turned around and laid his arms around Zoro's neck, once again being slightly ticked off that Zoro had grown taller than him in the past two years. He pulled the swordsman close to meet his lips in a bruising kiss.

"My turn," Sanji murmured, his hands falling on Zoro's shoulders and wandering down to the scarf the swordsman bound around his hips of late. Taking hold of Zoro's swords (he swallowed Zoro's protests with his lips), Sanji unbound the scarf and lay swords and scarf gently down onto the ground. Then he finally touched the chest he had admired for such a long time, fingers brushing softly over taut muscles and scarred skin. His fingers then stayed on the scar, following its path down where it vanished under the swordsman's haramaki.

Sanji looked up, startled by a dark gaze full of desire meeting him.

Not wanting to lose any more time, Sanji's hands vanished under Zoro's heavy cloak, pushing it past his shoulders. The heavy material fell to the ground, making only the quietest of noises, yet it was like a wake-up call for Sanji as Zoro stood half naked in front of him.

Sanji stared, his eyes widened as comprehension dawned on him.

What was he doing? He had _come_ by Zoro's hands and now he was... he was going to... what was he going to do exactly?

The confusion seemed to have shown on his face because Zoro suddenly laid a hand on his cheek.

"It's alright, cook... everything is okay," Zoro said.

And Sanji believed him.

* * *

><p>This wasn't just sex, this was more.<p>

The thought had come to Zoro when Sanji had come undone under his hands... when he had seen his look of bliss and wanted to see it again... again and again, until the end of time.

He wanted him... he wanted Sanji. More than the sex, he wanted the cook to be his, to be that one person he looked at.

Then he had handled his swords so carefully, so gently. Zoro had felt a rush of warmth at the sight, the want to finally have the cook becoming stronger than ever.

And now that Sanji looked at him with uncertain eyes, Zoro was scared... a fear gripping him only rivalled by his second encounter with Kuma on that fated day.

He was afraid to lose this... whatever it was that was between them. Zoro didn't think he could go back now... not when he had finally touched and tasted the blonde.

So, he lay a hand on the blonde's cheek and said soothing words, trying to get him to understand that they did nothing bad... that it was alright to feel this way.

Zoro breathed a sigh of relief when Sanji closed his eyes and nodded, his hands slightly shaking on the swordsman's chest.

* * *

><p>This was all too confusing... too <em>weird<em> to understand.

While his arousal had drown out every reasonable thought before, Sanji's head was now quite clear.

He wanted this, he _wanted_ Zoro, but that didn't keep him from being nervous about it. He had never been with a man before, hadn't even entertained the thought and the sudden change of events scared him to death.

That was what made him even more relieved by Zoro's reassurance. The swordsman seemed to understand what was going on in Sanji's mind and acted accordingly.

He pulled Sanji's trembling hands away from his body and continued to undress himself on his own, kicking away his shoes and pulling down haramaki and pants.

Zoro's cock, freed from its confinement, sprang free and Sanji had to grudgingly admit that it was nothing he could later tease the swordsman about. Zoro's cock was just like the man himself, big and hard, a bit of precum shining on its head.

The swordsman stood still, waiting for Sanji to make his move, knowing the blonde would need a bit of time to adjust.

Sanji licked his lips at the sight, suddenly wanting to do the same thing Zoro had done to him... he wanted to take the long shaft into his mouth, using his tongue to drive the swordsman higher and higher.

But he was a man and... and he had to stop thinking like that!

Sanji sighed and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Zoro and reached out, his fingers encircling the swordsman's cock.

Zoro moaned under his ministrations and Sanji felt suddenly smug. Seeing his rival so vulnerable, so nearly losing control made him feel strangely superior. He had prided himself with pissing Zoro off before, but _this_... this was _so_ much better!

Sanji moved his hand up and down the swordsman's cock, watching his face for every reaction, every jerk and shudder. Spreading the tiny drops of precum over its head with a finger, the cook smiled when the swordsman shuddered.

"S-Sanji..." Zoro moaned his name and the chef stared at him.

Eye closed, mouth slightly parted, chest moving heavily with every breath... it was a sight Sanji would like to burn forever into his mind.

Realising the swordsman was already close, Sanji let go of the his cock and Zoro suddenly opened his eye, staring at the cook with burning heat. He pulled Sanji close, crushing his body against his chest.

The chef felt Zoro's heart thumping violently against him. "A-Are you alright?"

"Just... give me a moment. You... you're... _Damn_, you're good with your hands!"

Sanji grinned. "Well, I'm _working_ with them," he said, his grin widening when he heard the swordsman chuckle.

Then one of Zoro's hands wandered down his back, sending shivers over his spine. It went further down to the curve of Sanji's ass and cupped it, making the blonde jerk as Zoro kneaded the hot flesh.

A different kind of arousal hit the cook as the marimo's hand moved over his ass. It felt _too_ damn good!

Then the swordsman's other hand took hold of Sanji's cock, stroking the sensitive flesh mercilessly, the double attention making the cook mad with desire.

"Cook... I won't last long," Zoro said breathily, a hint of uncertainness in his voice. "Can... can we do it?"

Sanji swallowed, suddenly nervous again at the proposition but nodded against Zoro's neck.

He felt the swordsman grin as a finger suddenly pressed against Sanji's hole and the cook's eyes widened at the pressure, his mind suddenly working overtime.

Wait! Stop! Rewind!

D-Did Zoro really think that... that... S_anji_ _was going to be the girl?_

"Can I put it in?" Zoro breathed against his ear.

Sanji jumped and turned his head, planning to tell the shitty swordsman _exactly_ where he can put his dick, when another scream sounded through the jungle, now frighteningly close to them.

Then everything happened fast.

Right next to them, Luffy and Usopp came running through the bushes, one grinning manically, the other crying and mumbling something that sounded like 'They are hunting in packs! _In packs!_' and 'That one was a baby?'.

They didn't see them and just ran on, paying the naked Zoro and Sanji no mind. Then the ground beneath them shook and giant tigers appeared from the bushes, rushing after their nakama.

Sanji and Zoro stared after them.

"What... the... fuck?" Sanji muttered, eyes wide at the path, the monsters had left in their wake.

He jerked when Zoro's formerly still hand moved over his cock again.

"Just ignore them..." Zoro murmured as he moved his hand up and down.

That small vein made an appearance again on Sanji's head as he gritted his teeth. "Like hell I will!" the chef yelled before kicking the swordsman in the head.

Hurriedly, he put on his clothes and ran after his nakama, following the path of destruction.

Zoro sat on the ground, rubbing angrily the place on his head where the cook had kicked him.

Then another tiger, smaller than the other ones, appeared between the bushes. It licked its mouth, staring hungrily at Zoro, the big bump on his head doing nothing to cease its hunger.

Zoro's eyes darkened. Being cockblocked _never_ managed to improve his mood.

Grabbing his katanas he stood up and glared at the tiger.

Kitty swallowed. It really wasn't its day...

* * *

><p>While Usopp wondered briefly if him seeing Zoro and Sanji having sex in the woods while running away had been just his imagination, another figure smiled while watching Luffy and Sanji taking on the pack of tigers, her hand brushing over a little animal that purred on her lap.<p>

Robin sat on a branch high above her nakamas heads, watching the show with keen interest.

She knew it had been a good idea to follow the swordsman and cook into the jungle. She hadn't expected them to go _that_ far this soon (especially as Zoro had once again ignored her warning not to move too fast) but it had all turned out nicely. She had nearly been caught when a giggle escaped her at the men's display of immaturity before (just another sign of her adjusting to the feeling of being _save_ again while travelling with her friends... her spying skills had weakened considerately), but in the end she had managed to stay undetected.

And making use of Sanji's fear of spiders had been a brilliant idea... if she dare say so herself.

All in all, plan B had been a great success and Robin couldn't wait to tell Nami the news. She had no delusions that the swordsman would have to pay dearly for his actions but no one could deny that the men just made a big step in their relationship.

Robin smirked as she watched Sanji taking out his frustration on the poor animals.

Fingers still brushing over the curious animal's fur (it had watched the men just like she did) the dark-haired woman wondered briefly if Nami was going to like the sketches she had made...

Out of scientific interest only, of course. You don't see that type of coupling every day, after all.

TBC

* * *

><p><em>Phew, hope the smut didn't sound weird and I stayed in character... please review and also remember to tell me your favourite pairings! :D<em>

_ Thank you!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Change of plan:the fifth chapter had become much too long (breaching 7000 words and counting...), so there will be six chapters in total now and no epilogue. _

_The next chapter is nearly finished as well, so you can expect it in the next few days._

_Oh, and I'm terribly sorry about the drunk talk... it was just too damn fun! XD  
><em>

_Enjoy! :)_

_Disclaimer: One Piece = not mine_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<br>**

"Marimo... did you ever want to have a... a pussy?"

Zoro nearly choked on his beer. "W-What?" he stuttered, hoping against hope Sanji meant a fricking cat and not-

"Jussst thought abou' it..." Sanji slurred. "If you had a pussy it wouldn't hurt so damn much to take it up t' ass, yeah?"

Not a cat... definitely not a cat... Zoro gritted his teeth, his brow furrowed as he tried to think of a way out of this conversation.

He should have expected this. As soon as they had got back and Luffy had announced they were to have a feast to celebrate Usopp not being eaten by a vicious pack of giant tigers ("No thanks to you, Luffy! I nearly got killed, damn it!"), Sanji had gone to work at once, not shooting Zoro so much as a glance, and wrapped up a fabulous dinner. Soon after they began to drink and the swordsman had to stop himself from gaping when the cook began to down one mug of rum after the other. The blond man never had a great tolerance for alcohol to begin with, so Zoro wasn't surprised when Sanji had come stumbling over to him not more than half an hour later.

It had been bad enough when he sat down beside the swordsman, drunk out of his mind and Usopp's goggles hanging around his neck. But what Zoro _really_ didn't need right now was a smashed and sexy blonde, he had nearly managed to ravish in the woods mere hours ago, leaning into his side and doing drunk talk with him.

Drunk talk about gay sex. _Great_.

"But then you wouldn't be a man any more, right?" Zoro answered reluctantly, hoping to use this weird logic to get him off topic.

The grimace Sanji made as he tried to think in his drunken state would've been hilarious if the chef's hand didn't decide just then to feel up Zoro's thigh. The swordsman bit his lip as he imagined Usopp in a thong to avoid having a problem to take care of later.

"That's bad..." Sanji slurred, shock showing on his face and apparently oblivious of his wandering hand. "I like being all... manly and all, _hickup!_" He looked at Zoro, the warm hand on his thigh slowly crawling higher. The swordsman counted to hundred and upped his imagination from Usopp to Franky...

"You're verrrrry manly, too, Zoro," the cook practically purred against his ear and Franky transformed into Sanji. A very naked Sanji. A very, _very_ naked Sanji stretching. _Damn it._

"Get off!" Zoro said, shoving against the chef's weight, hoping to get a grip on his wild imagination.

The chef tumbled back, looked up at Zoro with hurt in his eyes and the swordsman swallowed when those eyes began to water.

"You... you don't like me because I'm not a girl?" the cook asked, his lip quivering and Zoro wondered if the cook had always been such a wimp when drunk... not that he had ever seen him like this before. Sanji usually tried to stay sober... and now Zoro knew exactly why.

A few minutes with him and the swordsman was torn between knocking the blonde out and shagging his brains out in front of his nakama.

Suddenly realising that they were in plain view of their friends, Zoro's eyes darted to them, trying to see if they had noticed anything, but Luffy, Chopper and Brook seemed to be engrossed in Usopp's clearly exaggerated story of how he had survived the giant tiger attack ("You killed them with your bare hands? Usopp is so awesome!") and Franky was talking to Nami and Robin, striking SUUUUPER poses now and then... he was probably telling them about planned repairs and improvements of the Sunny.

Zoro felt a bit relieved to see his friends being busy with other things. While he wouldn't mind anyone to know about the cook's and his new relationship (Nami and Robin knew anyway), he thought Sanji wouldn't be exactly pleased of it.

When he still felt Sanji's watery gaze on him, Zoro sighed and pulled him close by the back of his neck. After placing a short but leisured kiss on his lips, the swordsman smirked at Sanji's glazed eyes and pleased expression.

"I like you _exactly_ because you're a man, stupid cook. Now stop this nonsense and go to sleep."

Apparently, drunk Sanji was also quite obediently as he hummed happily and crawled forward to sit beside Zoro, laying an arm around his back and leaning his head on the swordsman's shoulder. He wriggled a bit to find the most comfortable position then relaxed and sighed. Seconds later, the cook began to snore.

"A wuss, talker and cuddler..." Zoro murmured, his cheek laying on top of blonde hair, arm draped around his shoulder as he took another swig of his own bottle and threaded his fingers absent-mindedly through the blonde's silky hair. "Yeah, never let him drink again."

* * *

><p>Sanji moaned loudly as he woke up the next day. Holding his head that felt like several elephants did a step dance inside, he slowly opened his heavy eyelids to look up at what he recognised to be the bunk room's ceiling.<p>

A low chuckle made him aware of the other presence in the room.

Zoro sat on the couch, clearly amused by the cook's awful state.

Sanji groaned as he let his head fall back on his pillow. "I drank last night."

"That you did," answered Zoro's low voice.

"It was too much..."

"You can say that, yeah."

"And I... talked?" Sanji asked, his memory still fuzzy about last nights events.

Another chuckle made the cook groan again. "Alright, what did I do?"

"Only behave like a complete pushover, talk about your feelings, which I, by the way, will _never_ do again and cuddle with me half of the night..." Zoro scratched his chin. "Oh, and Luffy had some fun with permanent markers..."

"Great..." the cook muttered. "What did he write this time?" He thought back at the last time, he had been out cold (which had been thanks to some strong medicine Chopper gave him after being hurt in a fight) and his captain had felt the sudden inspiration to use his face as canvas... he found out the hard way how the ladies shooed away from you when there were words like 'pervert' and 'panty thief' scrawled on your face. He had never gone out without checking his face in the mirror ever again.

"Oh, it seems our captain has discovered his artistic streak... your eyebrows are now symmetrical."

Sanji gritted his teeth. "That shitty bastard..." he muttered. "And? What else? That wasn't all, was it?"

"Well, I'll let you see the rest for yourself," Zoro said, grinning. "Here, Chopper made some medicine for you."

Sanji accepted the offered pill and glass of water thankfully and laid back down, sighing in relief when the medicine helped at once to ease his splitting headache. The little reindeer clearly was a god on hooves.

When Zoro made to leave the room, the chef caught his wrist. "Wait, Zoro, I... we will talk about... that... you know... later, yeah?"

Zoro only nodded gravely and Sanji wondered what kind of things he had said to the swordsman yesterday for the other man looked like he had just been invited to his own funeral.

* * *

><p>Sanji cursed under his breath when he saw his face moments later in the mirror of the Sunny's bathroom. Not only his eyebrows had additional curls now, his beard too was decorated with curly lines. The worst thing, though, were the words 'Do not touch' on his forehead and 'Zoro's' 'property' on each of his cheeks.<p>

"Shitty bastard captain..." Sanji mumbled. "Shitty marimo... letting him write this on my face..."

Scrubbing angrily at the persistent words, he wondered if the ladies had seen them and how his captain had got the idea for them in the first place. He didn't think the swordsman was the kind of person who would kiss and tell... not to mention that breaching the topic of sex with their child-like captain seemed rather ridiculous.

Glancing back at the mirror, Sanji heaved a heavy sigh. The words on his forehead were nearly gone, leaving no more than a few light strokes, but the ones on his cheeks still shone brightly.

Sanji clenched his teeth as he read the words 'Zoro's property' again and again.

While there was a certain thrill to them, he still didn't like the sound of them. Thinking back at the moment in the woods just before they had been interrupted, the cook shuddered at the thought that Zoro intended to... to _dominate_ him.

He might not have any experience in that sort of field, but he had heard how men had sex. He had heard how sailors talked about one of them being the woman and how that person was supposed to act... how he was supposed to be weaker and submissive.

And _damn it_, Sanji wasn't any of that! In all of the time he knew Zoro, they had always been equals, in strength as well as rank. Well, of course the swordsman had a higher bounty than him (a mistake clearly on the sides of the marines) and being the first mate sort of put him in a higher position in the crew... but he always, _always_ treated Sanji as an equal and he had never beaten him in a fight!

That meant _something_, doesn't it? The cook sure as hell wasn't going to submit to the shitty swordsman... no way in hell!

But... would Zoro submit to Sanji instead?

The chef saw his reflection frown.

The thought seemed a bit ridiculous, didn't it? He couldn't really imagine Zoro to give in to anyone, least of all the person who had been his rival for the longest of times...

But they had already crossed one line, so... what was another one?

Feeling a bit encouraged, Sanji took off his clothes and stepped under the spray of the shower.

* * *

><p>When the cook came out from under deck a few minutes later, he was greeted by several grinning faces.<p>

"Oh, shut up!" he said to Franky and Usopp who were working on a new invention (something big that looked like a drill) and watched him with silent amusement.

"We didn't say anything," Usopp said, trying to look completely innocent and failing thanks to the treacherous grin on his face. "Oh, I really need my goggles back, Sanji. Did you finish looking for cats?"

Sanji blinked. "Cats?"

"Yeah, Luffy said you were going on and on about wanting to have one, so he asked if I could lend you my goggles."

Sanji wondered briefly about that but quickly shrugged it off as drunk nonsense. "Sorry, last night is a bit of a blur... I think I left them in the bunk room, though."

"That's alright, I'll just-" Usopp was roughly interrupted by Luffy flying past him.

"Sanjiiiiii!" cried the whirlwind of red and blue as the captain used his gomu gomu powers to catapult himself in front of Sanji's feet. The chef stumbled back slightly at the sudden approach. "Meh, you washed it off. I worked hard on that, you know?"

Sanji bristled. "You..." he began, but before he could finish, Luffy's dismayed expression turned into a look of glee.

"Whatever, I'll just do it again. But, hey! You're awake now! When's breakfast?" he asked, oblivious to the fact that his cook was seconds away from killing his captain.

Sanji was ready to pounce on the damn bastard in front of him when the voice of an angel dissolved all of his anger at once. "Ne, Sanji-kun... I'm a bit hungry as well."

Sanji turned around, hearts popping out of his eyes as he looked as the two goddesses sunbathing in deckchairs. "Nami-swaaaan, Robin-chwaaaan! I'm terribly sorry to have let two such beautiful creatures like you wait for breakfast. Know that this useless cook will be your slave for all of-" Suddenly, time seemed to stop short as the door to the galley opened and revealed a half naked swordsman. Lost for words, Sanji stared when Zoro strolled out, his lips suddenly dry at the arousing sight. The swordsman's upper body was bare, his hair wet and he had a bottle of sake in his hand. If the smell of seawater Sanji caught when the swordsman walked past him was any indication, then the green-haired man had just taken a swim in the ocean. Water dripped from his hair to his shoulders and over his back, leaving glistening paths in their wake.

"What are you looking at, ero-cook?" Zoro said, grinning smugly at the chef's dumbstruck face.

"You... you..." Sanji began. When he noticed the others curious glances, he flushed and caught himself just in time to turn his expression into one of anger. "You sorry excuse for a swordsman! That's a bottle of my most expensive sake!"

"I know. It tastes better than mine," Zoro explained, deadpanned.

"And there is a reason for that! It's meant for cooking, you ass! Not to be downed like water by a bastard like you!"

They soon began to exchange kicks and slashes, the bottle long forgotten on the railing and the others brushed Sanji's strange behaviour off as a side effect of his hangover.

Only Nami and Robin exchanged knowing looks.

* * *

><p>"Seems like our plan was a perfect success, doesn't it?" Nami asked, watching the two men fight.<p>

"Oh, yes. I never expected such a good outcome... Now all they have to do is overcome Sanji's anxiety of _'being the woman'_ as he so eloquently put it."

Nami frowned. "He has a weird perception of men and women, doesn't he? I mean, because of his damn chivalry he nearly got himself killed! And now he fell for a man who is like the exact opposite of his values."

"Well, maybe that's what makes them a perfect match..." Robin mentioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Navigator-san, think about the way Sanji treats every woman... do you really think even the most kind-hearted one wouldn't end up using him one day?"

"... probably not. It's just so damn easy!"

"Exactly. I think swordsman-san is just the kind of person he needs. Someone strong he can depend on..." Robin said.

Nami looked thoughtfully at her, once again amazed at the other woman's perception and then back at the two fighting but grinning men. Smiling, she leaned back in her chair, enjoying the warm rays of sunlight on her skin.

* * *

><p>Sanji tried to plant his foot in the swordsman's face, only to be stopped short by two swords. They pressed against each other, both trying to get the other man to back up.<p>

"That was one strange reaction, cook... did you really get angry at me stealing the bottle or was there something else?" Zoro whispered inches away from his face.

"Shut up, idiot! You interrupted my flirting... You _know_ I hate it when people do that!"

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Strange, because I don't remember doing anything beside exiting the galley."

"You know damn well what you did!" Sanji returned between pressed teeth.

"Enlighten me."

"You... you do the same thing you always do! You are... _you _and you distract me."

"I'm being me and I distract you?" Zoro repeated smugly. "Well, want a real distraction?" After a quick look around that told him no one was paying them any mind right now, the swordsman pulled back his swords (making Sanji stumble at the sudden lack of pressure) and caught the back of the blonde's neck to pull him in for a quick kiss.

"Idiot!" Sanji exclaimed after their lips parted, looking around quickly to see if anyone saw them just now. "We're wide in the open..."

"Then how about this?" Zoro said grinning, picking up the bottle of sake and dangling it in front of Sanji's face. "Give me the bottle and I will blow you so hard, you'll-" He was stopped short by a hand on his mouth.

"Shut up, bastard! They'll hear... let's... let's go to the crow's nest."

Zoro grinned. "Eager, aren't we?"

"To talk, idiot!" Sanji cried and slapped a hand on his mouth when the other's looked at them.

"Come on," he said, dragging Zoro off to the crow's nest.

"Oi! Don't crash up the place again! Try to have at least some restraint, yeah?" Franky called after them, making the cook turn bright red and Zoro laugh.

* * *

><p>Zoro whistled as they entered the crow's nest. He knew Franky had already worked yesterday and early that morning on it, but he hadn't expected to find it completely repaired... especially not as they came back yesterday without any kind of wood and a mountain of tiger meat instead.<p>

"That guy really knows his handiwork..." Zoro said, raising an eyebrow when the cook didn't answer and turned his back on him instead.

"I fucking hate you, you know?" Sanji said, surprising the swordsman. Shocked, Zoro looked at the blonde's back who continued his tirade. "It's all your fucking fault, I'm like this..."

"_Excuse me, _shit cook? What's your problem _now_?" Zoro asked sharply, glaring at the raging blonde.

"T-This-... Tha-... _Everything!_" Sanji stuttered. "I was fucking _normal_ until I met you!"

Now Zoro was really pissed off. "Normal? Just what the hell do you mean, cook? _What's_ normal?"

"W-Well, _this_ isn't!" the chef said, his finger swaying helplessly between them. "It's not normal for men to... to... with men..."

Zoro groaned. "You're _still_ hung up about this? We nearly fucked in the woods yesterday! You fucking came on my damn hand!"

Blushing furiously, Sanji turned away. "Sh-Shut up, asshole! That's not normal... not normal at all. I mean... you saw me just now! I've been flirting with Nami-swan and Robin-chan and you come into my field of vision and... and... I'm fucking _gaping_ at you! At a man! That's so far from fucking normal, it's not even funny..."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Is it normal to chase after every girl you meet?"

No answer.

"Is it, in your weird perception, normal to be the chef on board of a ship and under command of a rubber man who wants to become the pirate king?"

Still no answer, but Sanji's hands began to fidget on his sides.

"And is it normal to be able to break steel with a mere kick? Or to spin so fast that your leg catches fire?"

Sanji tensed and Zoro nodded. "Sorry to break it to you, cook, but you've never been normal to begin with."

Closing his eyes, the chef took a deep breath before he opened them again. "I get your point, alright? I know this shouldn't be an issue... not for people like us. But... I... I'm just still so confused... you know? I still don't get it... I mean, I've never been attracted to men before and God knows, I hated your guts for as long as I can remember and then... and then you had to go and... you had to go and... and... Kuma... and I-"

Zoro's eyebrows rose. "Kuma?"

Sanji blushed. "Ever since that day, I started thinking... about you and..." Sanji ruffled his hair, throwing Zoro slightly off guard. He _never_ messed up his hair. "Argh! It started then... I started _looking_ and saw things differently and... and... the more I looked, the more intense things became. And then those okama..." The chefs blush deepened at Zoro's questioning look. "N-Nevermind..."

"Let me get this straight: You've been worried after the thing with Kuma and started looking at me... that way?"

"Sort of... yeah," Sanji mumbled. "I just never thought I would _care_ so fucking much! In the time we've travelled together, all you've done is getting cut up and badly injured but it had never been this bad. I never thought that you... that you could actually _die_." The cook threw up his hands in desperation. "I don't _want_ you to die! That's why I tried to make Kuma kill me instead... We've always been together, side by side and I can't even imagine to go on without you having my back."

Sanji looked up at Zoro, swallowing hard when he saw the other man looking at him with dark eyes. The swordsman crossed the room, every step heavy with dark intent. When he stopped in front of Sanji, he pulled him close. One arm around his slim waist, the other on the back of his head, the chef was pressed against Zoro's hard body.

"I hated that," the swordsman said against his ear. "I don't want you to ever do such a stupid thing again... I'm strong, stupid cook. I _won't_ die."

When Sanji wanted to object he was silenced by a hot kiss that left him slightly dazed. "And I know that you're strong as well, but you need your body for other things, too. I only know how to fight, but you're keeping the crew alive... well, and Luffy sane which probably comes out as the same thing," Zoro said, chuckling.

"I would do it again..." Sanji whispered, his heart beating faster and faster at the swordsman's words.

"And I'll stop you again," Zoro replied, his voice drowning so much with deviance and stubbornness that Sanji smiled.

"I want you, marimo..." Sanji said quietly. "But this whole thing with..."

"Being fucked?"

Sanji blushed. "Yeah, I don't think I'm up for that."

"Well, that's disappointing... didn't think you'd be scared, shitty cook."

Sanji tensed, his body rigid at the implied challenge. His eyes narrowing, he said, "I'm not dumb, marimo. I won't fall for that."

"Too bad... I heard it's really good, you know? I wanted to show it to you."

When Sanji stayed tense in his arms, Zoro continued. "And I thought... I wouldn't mind to be fucked by you... if you don't like it..."

Surprised, the cook pulled back to look at the swordsman's face. "You... you wouldn't mind?"

"I wouldn't... if you let me do it just this once and don't like it, then..."

Sanji swallowed. The prospect to be the one to do the fucking, to pound into that hot and firm body of Zoro's, sent shivers all over his body.

With dry lips, the cook nodded his head and regretted his decision as soon as he saw the swordsman's feral grin.

Silently, Sanji made his prayers as Zoro ripped off his clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_And this is it... the very last chapter.**  
><strong>I want to thank everyone for reading this story!_

_A big, big thank you to the reviewers who took the time to leave a few kind words. Your guys are great! I had a big smile on my face while reading every single comment. It truly made me happy to hear your thoughts... Thank you!_

_As I said before, this story was more a I-write-me-some-simple-piece-of-fiction-to-get-the-writing-gears-working-again kind of story... and it worked. I've more ideas than time to type them down right now XDD_

_I'm having exams the next four weeks, so I might be too busy to do a lot of writing, but I've already two multi-chaptered fics planned. One is the one I already mentioned here (and thanks for the pairing suggestions! I'm taking everything in consideration and will see how it works with the story! :)) and the second one is another AU, I'm planning to work on before as it is going to be much shorter (three longer chapters, I'm guessing). Apart from that, there are several one-shots I already worked on, but didn't finish so far... I might be able to post one on Valentine's Day but that highly depends on my muses XD_

_Based on those things, I would like to know... how is my grammar? o.o_

_Seriously, I'm surprised no one had called me on it... English isn't my first language, so it must be bad, right?_

_I'm considering to get a beta reader, so I would really like to know what you think... if there was even one moment my grammar had thrown you off or you feel it had made the story worse, then please tell me! I would hate it if something like grammar would be responsible for a lack of quality.  
><em>

_But enough of my rambling now! Thank you for reading and I hope the ending won't disappoint you! Be sure to tell me honestly what you think!_

_Thank you and enjoy! :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but damn it! I want to! ;_;_

_Notes: _

_Itadakimasu = means something like "I humbly receive.", is said in Japan before eating._

_Gochisōsama = "Thank you for the meal.", said after eating.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Sanji grimaced when he heard a tearing sound as Zoro freed him of his shirt. "That was expensive, you know?"

"You look better without clothes, anyway," Zoro growled.

Turning away his eyes and feeling a familiar heat rising to his cheeks, Sanji pursed his lips. "Don't think compliments will get you out of this... I loved that shirt." It was the orange one, he had bought on his way to Sabaody on a small island. Made out of expensive silk and trailered exactly to his statements. He had wanted to look the best for the ladies... After seeing the reactions of the okamas travelling with him, however, he had to use the last of his willpower not to burn the material.

Well, in hindsight, the loss wasn't that bad at all... not that he would ever tell the swordsman that, of course.

Zoro smirked at him and Sanji wished that look wouldn't go straight to his groin... his pants were too tight already. "If you loved it that much, then I'll just have to do something you're going to love more, eh?" the swordsman said smugly, making the chef swallow at the hidden promise.

Zoro reached out, grabbed the waistband of Sanji's pants and yanked him forward to smash his lips against the blonde's. The cook responded at once and it was a bit frightening how easily he found himself reacting to the swordsman... how natural it felt to kiss the green-haired man after not even twenty-four hours since their encounter in the jungle. As frightening as everything Zoro made him feel... every single emotion and reaction.

Then he felt fingers working on the buttons of his pants and Sanji sighed against Zoro's lips when his erection was freed of its confinements.

"You're rock hard," the swordsman said, surprise lacing his voice.

"Those are just my high expectations, shitty swordsman. Think you're up to it?" Sanji asked, raising his curly eyebrow at him.

Hearing another challenge in those words, Zoro seemed to decide actions spoke more than words in that situation and reached for Sanji's cock. The blonde hissed when Zoro's hot fingers closed around him, silently thanking whatever had caused him not to put on his underwear after his shower that morning.

While Sanji contemplated just to throw all of his briefs overboard and, hell, the swordsman was right... who needed clothes anyway?, Zoro pulled down Sanji's pants completely and sank to his knees before him.

His cock vanished in Zoro's hot mouth and the cook cried out. "_HOLYFUCKINGGODDAMMIT!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>HOLYFUCKINGGODDAMMIT!"<em>

Usopp's hammer stopped mid-swing as he heard the strange cry from the crow's nest. "What the hell are they doing up there?" he asked, eyes fixed on the small room above them.

"Maybe trying to kill each other... I don't really care as long as the Sunny stays in one piece," Franky said, shrugging. "Can you get me the C-wrench?"

"Y-Yeah, sure," Usopp said, reaching for the tool. "But it didn't really sound like their usual fighting... more like Zoro stepped on Sanji's foot or, or..."

"Oh, I'm sure cook-san and swordsman-san just found another way to solve their disputes. No need to worry, longnose-kun," Robin said from her place on the deckchair, smiling in a very infatuating way that made Usopp nod curtly and mind his own business again.

Further noses were ignored by all of the male straw hats... thinking too much tended to hurt these days.

* * *

><p>After being reminded by Zoro that their nakama were just beneath them on the deck, Sanji bit his lip to keep from crying out again... but <em>damn<em> it was hard! Zoro's mouth kept moving over his erection, tongue lining the underside of his cock and teeth not biting but scratching against his sensible skin in the most maddening way. His nails dug into Zoro's shoulders as Sanji held onto them to steady himself. His knees kept buckling under the unbelievable pleasure the swordsman was providing.

When heat kept gathering in his groin, Sanji gently pushed Zoro back. "Z-Zoro, you gotta stop. I'm... I'm..."

"It's alright. You can come in my mouth," the swordsman said after letting go and replacing his lips with his hand. He smirked up at Sanji. "Don't think I'm planning to let you come just once, cook."

Sanji grabbed Zoro's strong shoulders again as he was pumped by the marimo's hands at an alarming speed. "D-Damn you... breakfast... I gotta make breakfast soon... We can't... not long..." he panted, barely able to speak coherent words.

"The others can wait... _I_ can't. Waited too long," Zoro said and smirking he positioned his lips on the cook's cock again. "Itadakimasu," he whispered, his hot breath tingling the cook's burning flesh before it sank back into Zoro's mouth.

Sanji shouted at the sudden heat surrounding him again.

* * *

><p>Somewhere far below them, a long-nosed sharpshooter sweated under the burning gaze of a black-haired woman, repeating over and over in his head: 'I don't hear anything... I don't hear anything.'<p>

A blue-haired man just grinned.

* * *

><p>Sanji, meanwhile, had a hard time keeping quiet. The swordsman's clever tongue made him wonder just what kind of experiences Zoro had had in his past... as it was apparent he knew exactly what he was doing. He knew which flick of his tongue made Sanji's breath hitch in his throat, knew what kind of pressure he had to use to make the cook cry out and what type of pace to set.<p>

Then Sanji thought it might have to do with their fights as surely not every man reacted the same to every ministration. Women didn't and Sanji was pretty sure it was the same with men, so... maybe their fights gave Zoro an idea of what Sanji liked? They did have a lot of bodily contact before, even if that was more to provide pain than pleasure at the time... well, mostly anyway.

And then Zoro flicked his tongue over Sanji's head and all coherent thought was lost. Sanji came, splurting his hot seed in Zoro's mouth as wave after wave of release washed over him. Zoro swallowed and grinned up at the cook, licking his lips as if he had just had a delicious meal.

"Gochisōsama," Zoro said, still smirking as he stood up.

"B-Bastard... Don't act as if you liked that..."

Zoro arched an eyebrow and Sanji found he began to hate that expression... the swordsman looked way too smug. "I did," Zoro said. "Didn't you ever like it to make someone lose control?"

Thinking back to how he used to upset the marimo just to get a reaction out of him, Sanji pursed his lips. "That's... none of your business."

"Maybe not... and I think we're talking too much, anyway," Zoro said and began to remove first his swords, then his trousers.

Sanji stared at the naked man in front of him... stared at the firm muscles and taut stomach, at strong legs and an _oh _so ready looking cock. Thoughts of how that big thing in front of him, would be _inside_ him, moving in and out of Sanji all too soon, made him tense up. He wanted it badly, more than anything he had ever wanted before, but... he had to admit, he was a bit scared.

As if reading Sanji's thoughts, Zoro pulled him into a comforting hug. Feeling the by now familiar body heat invading his skin, Sanji reached up to put a hand on the swordsman's rapidly beating heart, a gesture that felt more intimate than anything they had done before. If Zoro had noticed anything, he didn't comment on it... he just held Sanji a bit closer.

Then suddenly, they pulled at each other, lips meeting in a heated kiss. Sanji's tongue licked over Zoro's lips which parted at once to let it in.

"You are too tense cook... relax!" Zoro said against his lips, fingers kneading over tight shoulders, making Sanji lean on him, the swordsman's erection pressing against his thigh. Then Zoro let go of him, but before Sanji could protest, the swordsman turned him around and hugged him from behind.

"I know... it's just sort of my first time, you know? Nervous..."

"Would it calm you if I told you I'll be gentle?" Zoro asked and Sanji felt him grin.

"..._Will_ you be gentle?" the chef asked sceptically, making the swordsman chuckle.

"Can't promise anything... Feel how hard I am for you?" Zoro rubbed his erection against Sanji's ass. The blonde jerked at the sudden hardness pressed against him, blushing furiously.

"Idiot... stupid swordsman..." Sanji breathed, groaning when Zoro pressed harder against him. "No sense for romance at all..."

"Oh, I do have it... I've slept with women before, cook, and it wasn't my charming attitude that got them into my bed. But you don't want to be treated as a woman, do you? You're a man as you like so much to point out... and men don't need gentleness."

"Y-You're right... but... still... I-"

"It won't hurt, cook. Well, it will feel better than it's going to hurt. You can take a bit of pain, right?"

Sanji heard the challenge in Zoro's voice again and turned around, eyes glowing with deviance. "Wouldn't be us without it... you'll hold to your promise, right?"

The swordsman wasn't sure if Sanji meant the promise of being the bottom when the cook didn't like it or if he meant him promising it would feel good, but nodded anyway. "I always do."

Grinning, the cook kissed him, biting Zoro's underlip in a way that made the swordsman growl. "Then bring it on, shithead."

* * *

><p>"I'm huuuuungry..." Luffy complained, laying flat on his back in the Sunny's soft grass. "Why won't Sanji cook breakfast?"<p>

"Dunno... Why don't you go to check on him? He went off with Zoro to the crow's nest," Usopp said while fastening a screw on the drill thing.

"With Zoro?"

"Yeah, I think they wanted to continue their fight there... and I kept hearing these... noises. They looked pretty heated up when they went off, too."

"Yosh!" Luffy said, jumping up on his feet with a hand on his hat. "I'm gonna take a look..."

After taking a quick look to see if Nami and Robin were still in the galley (they wanted to get a drink or something), he swang his arms back and launched them up. His arms extended, his hands took hold of the edge of the crow's nest and with a shout of joy, he catapulted himself up and landed on the roof with a plop.

* * *

><p>"W-What was that?" Sanji asked, moaning when Zoro pushed another lubed finger into his tight ass. His hands were braced up on the edge of the couch, his ass sticking out for the swordsman to prepare. He had been a bit peeved when Zoro had pulled out a tube of lube of his discarded clothes, realising at once the bastard had planned this moment all along. Sanji had shut up, however, when Zoro suggested not to use any lube at all.<p>

"Just a bird or something... ignore it," Zoro said, making Sanji growl.

"Stop trying to avert my attention, asshole! Isn't it your watch right now? You have morning shift, don't you?"

Zoro shrugged. "I can see outside, can't I? And the others are on deck, anyway."

"Irresponsible ass!" Sanji said, his eyes suddenly widening when Zoro's finger found a certain spot. "Holy mother of... _FUCK!_" The chef's eyes rolled back in his head when pleasure washed all over his body.

"And that was just a finger..." Zoro said, his free hand reaching for Sanji's now painfully hard cock and stroking it leisurely. "Imagine what the real thing feels like."

The chef bit his lip as Zoro moved his fingers inside of him while stroking his cock in an even pace. Damn it, he wanted Zoro! He wanted his hot cock to replace those damn fingers... wanted to be filled by his hard flesh and feel the swordsman come undone inside of him.

"Fuck me, Zoro..." Sanji said, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. "Fuck me now."

"Are you sure? I can prepare you a bit more... wouldn't want you to chicken out in the middle of it."

Sanji's eyes narrowed. "Do it now or I will kick your damn ass so hard you won't-" He hissed when Zoro suddenly removed his fingers. They were soon replaced by the head of his hard cock pressing against his entrance.

"Ready?" Zoro asked behind him and Sanji registered with glee how breathless the swordsman sounded.

"As I'll ever be," Sanji answered and Zoro slid home.

The chef yelped when he was suddenly filled with Zoro's cock. It was bigger than his fingers, _much_ bigger and Sanji contemplated for a moment to kill the swordsman after all, because it _did_ hurt but then Zoro began to move, hitting that sweet spot inside of him again and again and _damn_ it hurt but it also felt like heaven. He never even imagined sex with a man could feel this good... this _right _like it did with Zoro. Pleasure continued to build inside of him and Sanji knew he would be ruined for any other person after this, knew he would never be able to step down from this intense desire the swordsman provoked in him.

Feeling an incredible want to see Zoro's face, to see the expression the swordsman had as he lost control, Sanji turned his head and said, "Z-Zoro... your face... wanna see your face..."

After a short moment of surprise at this sudden confession, Zoro nodded and pulled out. "Sit on the couch," he said breathlessly, reminding Sanji of the feeling of his rapidly beating heart under his fingertips.

Flushing, the cook did as he was told and sat down. The swordsman moved to stand in front of him, laying Sanji's legs on his shoulders and positioning himself on the chef's entrance. With one quick thrust, he was sheathed inside again, making Sanji first gasp, then moan in pleasure. He was deep... deeper inside than he had been before, all thanks to their new position. That and seeing the swordsman's expression as he moved inside of him, mouth slightly parted, brow furrowed as if in deep concentration, made Sanji nearly come on the spot. Wanting to make it last, the cook pushed back the increasing pleasure, willing himself to think of anything else than the hot swordsman fucking his body to an inch of his life.

Well, shit... it didn't work at all.

Sanji moaned as Zoro pounded into him, hitting again and again that one sweet spot that made the cook arch his back in pleasure. A shaking hand reaching out, Sanji grabbed the swordsman's neck, yanking his head down for a searing kiss.

"Say my name," Sanji said against chapped lips, his own brushing against them with every new thrust.

"W-Why?" Zoro asked shakily, his brow furrowed and sweat gathering at its top. He must be close...

"Just say it, fucking marimo!" Sanji hissed, twisting his hips in just the right way that made the swordsman groan.

Every last bit of willpower gone, Zoro began to thrust violently into Sanji's warmth, pounding and pounding until the deep thrusts pushed Sanji over the edge.

The cook came with a shout, splattering his hot seed over his and Zoro's stomachs. The sudden tightening around his cock made Zoro follow soon after.

"S-Sanjiii..." the swordsman moaned as he spilled his load into Sanji and strangely enough, the cook thought he had never heard anything more beautiful.

Zoro pulled out and put Sanji's shaking legs back down on the floor. He laid down on the floor and as Sanji came down to lay beside him, Zoro draped an arm around the cook's slim waist and pulled him close. Thankful for the swordsman's warmth, Sanji let himself be pulled and laid his head on Zoro's arm.

"So... still hate me?" Zoro asked after they caught their breath for a while.

Snorting, Sanji looked up at the ceiling to avoid the swordsman's eyes. "'Course, I do. You're my rival... always will be."

"Oh, and letting me fuck you was a particular evil way to get back at me?"

"Yeah, a terribly evil scheme..." Sanji said. He was grinning in spite of himself.

"And what's the goal? Breaking my heart?"

Feeling his heart skip a beat at this sudden question, the cook looked at Zoro, expecting to see mirth in the other man's eyes. Seeing none of that, but complete sincerity instead, Sanji felt his mouth go dry. When had this situation become so serious?

"I... ehm... c-can it... can it be broken?" he asked, his heart nearly leaping out of his chest.

The swordsman didn't answer, just looked at him with an unfathomable expression. Realising he wouldn't get an answer to his question... not yet, anyway, Sanji said shakingly, "Sh-Shitty swordsman... stupid marimo..." and buried his face in the crook of Zoro's neck.

He felt Zoro chuckle at his words. "Damn, you really _are_ cute, cook."

"Shut up."

The swordsman grinned down lazily at the man in his arms, the sort of grin of a sated man. "What was that with the name anyway, shitty cook?"

Sanji blushed, turned his head to avoid Zoro's eyes once again. "S-Shut up! I just... wanted to... to hear you say it, okay?"

"Ah, I see... you're such a woman."

Sanji jumped up and kicked him. _Hard_.

"Stupid marimo," Sanji murmured. Ignoring the slight pain in his ass as he moved, the cook gathered up his clothes while Zoro rubbed the place on his head where Sanji had kicked him. "I'm gonna go make breakfast."

When he made to put on his pants, a hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him backwards against a solid body. "Don't think I'll let you go just like this... there is still something we have to make clear, cook," Zoro said before kissing Sanji's neck just below his ear. The cook shuddered in response. "'Cause... I'm pretty sure you _liked_ it."

Understanding at once the marimo's words, Sanji blushed. "I... I didn't," he lied.

"Oh, well, that's too bad... because then I won't ever be able to fuck you again."

Sanji's mouth opened in silent shock. "F-Forever is awfully long, you know? I- It wouldn't really be fair to you, if you had to bottom all the time and... and... I didn't hate it _that_ much."

"No, because you fucking loved it," Zoro said, his voice deep as it vibrated right next to Sanji's ear.

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

"Did not!"

"Oh, yes, you did!"

"I didn't, you stupid bastard marimo!"

"You did, you damn lying curly brow!"

"Shithead!"

"Dartbrow!"

"Bastard!"

"... you're hard again, Sanji."

"... fuck me."

"I will."

* * *

><p>And breakfast had to wait an awfully long time that day.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Luffy? Didn't you want to get Sanji?" Usopp asked their captain who had just jumped down from the crow's nest.<p>

Picking his nose, Luffy looked at him with a dismayed look. "Mah, Sanji can't make dinner. He is busy right now..."

"Busy? What can he do up there? Zoro is on watch right now."

"Yeah, but Zoro is having sex with him, so he can't come down," Luffy said, then turned to Robin who just came out of the galley with a drink in her hand. "Robin, can you make something to eat? Nami said I should leave them alone when they play."

Robin smiled. "Of course, captain-san."

Feeling his nakama's gazes on him, Luffy turned around to look quizzically at them. "What?"

"L-Luffy, bro... did you really see... see them... see them do... it?" Franky asked, stuttering.

"'Course I did! Sanji was bend over and Zoro stood behind him and-"

His explaining was stopped by several cries of 'Shut up!' and two hands sprouting out of his shoulders and slamming over his mouth.

"I think this would be regarded as 'too much information', captain-san," Robin said, still smiling calmly while everyone else freaked out.

"So I did see them in the jungle!" Usopp cried.

"I never would've thought those two were... not that I'm objecting! Franky is SUUUUPER open about any kinds of love."

"Love? Sanji and Zoro love each other?" Chopper cried excitedly, his eyes sparkling.

"This can't be happening... can't be happening..." Usopp said, body crouched to a small ball and rolling around.

"Yohohoho! I envy them! I can't have sex... I'm all bones without boner! Yohohoho! Skull joke!"

"Can't be... can't be..."

"Are they going to marry now? _Can_ they marry? But they can't have children... I'm a doctor, I know!"

"I have to build them a bed... A SUUUPER bed of love!"

"My eyes... my eyes... my poor, innocent eyes... and my ears... oh, god... those noises!"

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"_

Everyone jumped when Nami suddenly slammed open the door of the galley.

Taking in the devastated form of Usopp on the ground, still rolling around and whispering 'My innocence... my poor innocence... ', her eyes narrowed.

"Luffy..." she growled, glaring at the still muzzled captain whose eyes widened in fear. "Did... you... tell?"

Robin called back her devil's power, hands vanishing in a whirl of flower petals. "I didn't! I absolutely didn't tell them that Zoro and Sanji have sex or that you're planning to blackmail them!"

This time, Luffy's own hands slammed over his mouth. "Uh-oh..."

"Luffy!" Nami cried, surging forward to grab her captain.

Luffy jumped, running with all his mind, Nami close on his heels.

Noticing that Nami's wrath gave her amazing speed, Luffy used his extending arms to catapult himself up on the Sunny's main mast.

Nami shook her fists at him. "Come back here, you rubber brain! Do you have any idea how much money I could've made?"

Robin came up behind her, patting Nami gently on the back. "Don't worry, navigator-san. I'm sure, we can make a lot of money if we sell my sketches. I hear boy love is quite popular with the girls these days... and illustrations sell well. Especially if they are of known pirates... I've heard those of Law and Kidd are a top-seller right now."

Breathing deeply, Nami pinched the top of her nose. "Robin, you know I like you and all, but... no one is going to pay even a beli for your drawings. They are more like... scribble monsters."

Seeing the smile on Robin's face freeze, Nami swallowed.

And that was the first and last time, a woman had ever felt Nico Robin's wrath on the Sunny.

Franky offered coke.

**The End **


End file.
